A Changed Life
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Eventual Slash. Vampire. AFter Jess dies Sam tries to find his Dad and Dean. But Dean hasn't been heard from since a hunt two years previous and John's number is out of service.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Eventual Slash_

**Chapter 1**

All Dean was aware of was the burning cold as it made its way through his body, killing him slowly. He staggered upright, grabbing his machete and managed to kill the one who had killed him. She stared at him in shock as he took her head off, not understanding how he had managed to do so with the change already well advanced. Dean stumbled out of the old farmhouse and over to the Impala, falling into the driver's seat and hitting the road. He drove as long as he could but he could feel his body shutting down slowly and painfully. Not even an hour later he hid the car in an old warehouse and then slumped in his seat, his heart struggling to beat for a few more minutes before with a final thud it fell silent forever, his last though of Sam and how he wished he could have seen him one last time.

-  
Sam stared in shock as the apartment continued to smoulder. He barely acknowledged the paramedics as they checked him over and then tended the few burns he'd collected trying to save Jess. Once they'd cleared him Sam slipped away and dumped the bag of belongings he hadn't even looked through in the back seat of his beat up old car. The bag contained everything the fire fighters had managed to retrieve for him, for all he knew it was all Jess'. He started the engine and tore out of the parking lot, heading for the freeway. He couldn't stay at Stanford, not with the way Jess had died. Whatever had killed his Mom was back; as much as it hurt he had to find his Dad and Dean.

-  
Sam downed another shot of...something, staring morosely around the club. Eight months since his life had crumbled around him, eight months of lonely hunting and trying to find either his Dad or Dean with no result. He'd managed to track a long string of numbers for his Dad but the last one was no longer in service. As for Dean...there was no sign after a solo gig in Missouri nearly two years earlier.

So here he was in the sort of place that would have Dean grinning and watching everyone closely. Scantily clad women danced for the crowd's enjoyment and there were a handful of pool tables were drunken idiots were just looking to get hustled. Of course there were some that would have Dean looking away and those were the ones Sam found himself watching. Because he wasn't watching the female dancers...he was watching the equally scantily clad males and he was enjoying himself as much as he could enjoy anything these days. He smiled slightly as a new dancer emerged, mentally laughing as he realised that from the back he looked a lot like Dean only to freeze in shock as the dancer turned. Dean!

Sam stared at the man dancing in shock, studying him closely to confirm his first thought. It was definitely Dean but...something was different. Sam closed his eyes and focused all his senses on his brothers only to feel a sob try to tear its way free of his throat. He opened his eyes once sure the yellow had faded, staring at Dean sadly. He may have started to develop weird powers and eyes that occasionally flashed yellow but he was still human...Dean wasn't. A vampire, Dean was a vampire and apparently a rather drunk one from the way he was moving. Sam slipped from the club and headed to his car, opening the trunk and digging out a machete and then heading for the back alley. Once there he settled in to wait.

He was still there an hour later when Dean stumbled out of the club, a bottle of something clutched in one hand as he made his way down the alley. Sam was surprised the vampire hadn't sensed him but if it was as drunk as it appeared...it was so hard forcing himself to think of Dean as a vampire, as a monster and not his brother but if he was going to do this then he had to. As the vampire drew even with his hiding spot Sam attacked. The vampire barely even tried to fight back and soon Sam had it pinned to the wall, blade at its throat. It stared at him, still in an alcohol induced haze but that swiftly began to lift as it blinked rapidly. Green eyes went wide with what looked like shock and...hope?

"Sammy?" It whispered and Sam swallowed back a reply, that sounded so much like his brother. A shaking, cold hand came up, ignoring the blade digging in completely as the vampire touched Sam's face. A small smile appeared on its face.  
"You're real. Missed you so much Sammy." The bottle dropped from the vampire's hand, shattering on impact as green eyes rolled back.

Sam moved automatically and then frowned as he found himself with an unconscious vampire in his arms. He stared at the familiar form, trying to bring up the necessary hate to kill it but...it still looked like Dean, hell it had even sort of acted like him in the way he'd called Sam by that hated and yet loved nickname. Dean was the only one that could ever get away with calling him Sammy, not even their Dad was allowed to use it. The vampire had seemed so happy to see him, as if it was still his brother...how could he kill hi...it?

Sighing he shifted around until it was over his shoulders and then he headed back to the lot, smiling fondly when he spotted the all too familiar car. He searched through Dean...the vampire's pockets, grinning when he found the keys. He lowered the vampire into the backseat and then opened the trunk, smiling when he found the secret compartment was still there and full. He found the cuffs they'd used for creatures and used them to restrain the vampire. Then he went to his own rust bucket and grabbed his things. He didn't care about leaving the car behind; he'd never been attached to thing like he was to the Impala. The Impala was home.

Sam drove until he found a rundown section of town and then a building that looked like it had seen better days. He got out and managed to open the large roller door, pulling the Impala inside and then closing the door again. He did a quick search of the building, happy it was as empty as it had appeared. He dragged the vampire out of the Impala and the secured him to a support beam strong enough to withstand even a pissed off vampire. Sam then headed out, looking for a morgue and then breaking in, gathering a supply of dead man's blood.

When he got back he found the vampire was just starting to rouse so he gave it a very mild dose of the blood, just to keep it docile. He fought down a wince as the vampire whimpered in pain at the injection; it was hard seeing what looked like Dean in pain. Slowly green eyes fluttered open and struggled to focus on him as he knelt just out of reach.

"Sam...my?" Dean slurred, his head lolling as he struggled to stay conscious. Apparently alcohol and dead man's blood were not a good combination.

"Stop calling me that vampire." Sam demanded and Dean flinched.

"Didn't wan...sorry." The vampire mumbled and Sam frowned.

"Didn't want what?" He asked and the vampire looked up, slowly meeting his eyes.

"You to know. Screwed up. Sorry." It answered and it sounded so much like Dean it broke Sam's heart.

"Don't. Don't you dare sound like him!" Sam yelled and the vampire cowered away from him.

"Sam." The vampire whimpered, straining against the chains.

"Stop it! You're not Dean!" Sam yelled, trying to ignore the wide green eyes.

"Am Dean. Sammy please...hurts." The vampire called and Sam gave it a larger dose, watching it pass out from the poisoning. The he sat down and let the tears fall. It was so hard looking at the vampire, listening to it call his name and say it was still Dean. It still had Dean's memories, was that enough? Could he let it go just so he could have the comfort of knowing something of Dean was still around? Could he live with all the deaths of its victims on his conscious if he did that? Taking a shaky breath Sam moved over to the vampire and ran a trembling hand through the short blond hair, ignoring the chill coming off its body. He nearly jumped when it groaned and moved into his touch.  
"Sa..." Came a slurred whimper before it went still again.

-  
Dean groaned as he woke; his body heavy from the alcohol he'd drunk. It was amazing how much alcohol it took to make a vampire drunk but it was possible. He opened his eyes and then jerked against his bonds, struggling to free himself or remember what had happened. He tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching, along with a heartbeat. Then his eyes went wide in shock as he watched the tall man approach. He gasped as Sam came into view, his unbeating heart lurching in his chest.

"Sam." He breathed and his brother looked at him, hazel eyes haunted but determined. His brother remained silent but took out a plastic bag and poured its contents into a mug before approaching. Dean stiffened as the sweet scent of human blood reached him. Sam tilted the mug and Dean drank thirstily. Dean licked his lips clean as he finished and Sam took the mug away.  
"Sam?" He called hesitantly and he watched as Sam's grip tightened on the mug.  
"Sam please." He begged and Sam shuddered.

"Stop it." Sam whispered but Dean heard him.

"Stop what?" Dean asked softly, not wanting to make Sam angry.

"Stop that!" Sam spun around angrily and for a second Dean would have sworn his eyes flashed yellow.  
"Stop acting like Dean." He snarled and Dean shut his eyes in pain.

"Sam...why haven't you killed me? If you don't believe I'm still your brother why keep me alive, why feed me?" Dean asked softly and Sam turned away but not before Dean saw the gathering tears.  
"Oh Sammy, its okay. I never wanted you to find out. I won't fight you if you kill me. Always knew someone would find me and end it. Better you than a stranger." Dean told him and Sam stared at him in shock. Dean tried to smile at him and Sam collapsed to his knees, crawling hesitantly closer. Sam reached out a hand and then stopped. Sam closed his eyes in pain and Dean just wanted to reach out to him, offer comfort but he was the reason for Sam's pain.  
"Sammy." Dean breathed and Sam blindly reached out for him. Dean sighed as Sam's warm hands gripped him, enjoying the warmth and Sam's familiar scent. He stayed still as Sam opened his eyes and then moved slowly closer, his hands moving up to frame Dean's face. Dean leant into Sam's touch, rubbing his face against the warm skin. Sam choked on a sob and then his hands moved out of sight. Dean tensed, waiting for the killing blow only to stare in shock as he felt his hands come free. He brought them out from behind the pole and rubbed at his wrists. Sam stayed still, watching him closely and Dean smiled at him.  
"Thanks." Dean whispered and then slowly reached out towards Sam who tensed and swallowed. Dean could smell fear and acceptance.

Sam froze as the vampire slowly reached out towards him. He stayed still, accepting that he might be about to die and finding he didn't really care if it killed him. He gasped softly as cold hands cradled his face and then he was being pulled into a gentle hug. Dean held him tightly and yet so gently, one hand cradling the back of Sam's head as he held Sam close.

"Missed you so much Sam." The vampire whispered and Sam finally lost the battle against tears, clinging to the vampire as he cried.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." It soothed as Sam cried.

Dean held Sam close as his baby brother cried. He couldn't believe Sam was really there, it had been years since he'd seen the kid. This was not the way he had wanted to see Sam though. He had never wanted Sam to learn what he had become. But now that he had Sam in his arms he never wanted to let go. But Sam would never stay with a monster and that was what Dean was now, no matter how he tried to cling to whatever humanity he had left. He buried his face between Sam's head and shoulder, feeling Sam's breathing hitch at his closeness to the vein but he just laid a gentle kiss on it, inhaling Sam's scent as deeply as he could. They stayed like that until Sam's breathing steadied and the tears stopped. Dean pulled back a bit and smiled at Sam, studying him.

"You've grown up kiddo." Dean whispered and Sam managed a shaky smile.

"Twenty-three now, not a kid anymore." Sam answered and Dean nodded. Twenty three, they would soon be the same age physically.

"Guess not. Still need to cut your hair." Dean commented and Sam actually laughed a little before sitting silently and studying Dean intently.

"I don't know if you're still my brother but I missed you so much." Sam admitted and Dean squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I'm still Dean, just with a more...liquid diet. I'd never hurt you Sam." Dean answered softly and Sam stared at him. Now that he was calmer he was more cautious but Dean could see in Sam's eyes that he wanted to believe.  
"So what happened to college? You can't have graduated already." Dean asked and then regretted it as Sam flinched and closed his eyes.  
"Sam?" He asked, reaching out to hold Sam again. He already had Sam's scent memorised but he couldn't get enough of holding him and breathing it in. Sam's scent was so...Sammy and so soothing and inviting, he just wanted more of it. He knew he'd never been so touchy feely when he'd been alive but he'd been alone his whole time as a vampire and vampire's where group creatures. They lived in nests for a reason and to him Sam was his nest, his family.

"I...it killed her and it's all my fault." Sam finally whispered and Dean frowned.

"I don't understand Sam. Why do you think it's your fault?" He asked gently, pulling back a little so he could look at Sam.

"I should have protected her better, warned her. It killed her, just like Mom." Sam answered and Dean's eyes went wide in horror.

"Sam, who died?" Dean urged. Surely not the pretty girl Sam had seemed so attached to when Dean had checked up on him?

"Jess. I came home and...and she was there, pinned to the ceiling. She looked so scared Dean. I could have, should have done something." Sam mumbled and Dean tightened his grip.

"Sam you couldn't have stopped it, whatever that thing is...it's powerful." Dean tried to tell him but Sam shook his head.

"I knew it was gonna happen. I dreamt about it for weeks and then...Dean I'm changing and I'm scared." Sam breathed and Dean frowned, gently rocking Sam, trying to comfort him.

"What do you mean by changing Sammy? You're not different." Dean told him and Sam laughed.

"Aren't I?" Sam asked and Dean gasped as Sam's eyes definitely flashed yellow and the window frames rattled. Dean stared at Sam in shock and yes, a little fear but it wasn't fear of Sam. No, it was fear for Sam. Unfortunately Sam saw the fear and began to pull away.

"No Sammy. You're still Sam, no matter what's happening to you. We'll figure it out." Dean promised and Sam bit his lip.

"You're afraid of me." Sam stated and Dean shook his head.

"Not of you Sam, never afraid of you. Scared for you, for what this means and what would happen if other hunters found out. You could have killed me, should have killed me when I was out but you didn't. You gave me a chance. I...I want to come with you, wherever you're going, we can figure out what's happening to you, hunt, whatever. Please Sam?" Dean asked and Sam nodded slowly. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he could trust Dean but better he was with him than off alone with people who didn't know the dangers.

"Okay."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Glad people like this. I actually had two versions of ch1 and then sent them both to a friend, __Aislynnrose2010, and asked her opinion on which was better. Obviously this version one. By the way, she has a great new story up set post s5 so go read it!_

**Chapter 2**

Dean glanced over and smiled as he saw Sam fast asleep, head resting against the window. He honestly didn't know what to think about everything that'd happened since he decided to get drunk that night but he was happy that he's back with Sam. Poor Sam, his kid brother was even taller now so sleeping like that had to be painful but Sam had wanted to get out of the town and since Dean had spent the previous day unconscious plus had better night vision he had stated he was driving. They'd have to figure something out, while sunlight might not kill him it wasn't painless and he preferred to sleep during the day. But for Sam the day was better.

"Mmmm." He peeked over at the noise and smiled as he saw Sam waking up.

"Morning." He called and Sam shot up, looking wildly around. Dean quickly pulled over and turned in his seat.  
"Sam?"

"Dean?" Sam whispered, eyes wide and then he shook his head.  
"I...sorry. Guess I thought this was a dream." Sam admitted, smiling at him and then stretching.

"A good dream?" Dean asked softly and Sam nodded.

"I was starting to think you were dead, well in the ground dead." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"Want to get out and stretch for a bit?" He asked and Sam nodded so they got out of the Impala. Dean leant against the car and Sam joined him. It was amazing how much Sam had changed from the gangly teen into a tall young man and it hurt that he'd missed it but he had Sam back with him now. He cautiously moved until they were standing shoulder to shoulder, happy when Sam didn't move away. Sam looked over at him, studying him and Dean let him.

"How long?" Sam asked and Dean knew what he wanted to know.

"Two years give or take a bit. I don't really remember what happened, I was hunting and then there was this awful pain, burning cold in my blood. I managed to kill the vampire that got me and then found an abandoned building to die in. Woke up and hit the road, been travelling around since."

"And getting drunk and dancing near naked on stage." Sam added and Dean's eyes went wide.

"I what?" Dean exclaimed and Sam laughed.

"You were more than a little drunk Dean. I was in a club, drinking away my misery and imagine my surprise when I see you up on stage dancing." Sam explained and Dean looked away, embarrassed.  
"You weren't that bad Dean." Sam told him with a small grin and Dean looked back at him, managing a small smile in return. Sam yawned and Dean shifted, letting Sam lean against him.

"Sorry, with what I am I'm used to being nocturnal now." Dean said and Sam shrugged.

"You should have seen some of the study sessions I pulled at Stanford and hey, we've pulled all night hunts before, not like I'm the one doing the driving. So we headed anywhere particular?" Sam answered.

"Not really, I was hoping to find somewhere to hole up for the day. Well...unless you don't mind me sleeping under a lot of blankets in the back while you drive." Dean answered.

"We can find a place. A bed would be nice." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"Sam...thanks." Dean whispered and Sam looked at him curiously.

"For?"

"Wanting me round still." Dean answered and Sam shrugged.

"You're my brother Dean. I...I still don't know if I fully trust you but you've had ample opportunity to do something and you haven't. And I've missed you so much." The last was barely a whisper but Dean could still hear it. He smiled slightly and reached out to warp an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Missed you to little brother. Heard anything from Dad?"

"No. I've left him messages but he hasn't answered. I've spent the last eight months looking for both of you." Sam admitted and Dean frowned.  
"Besides I can't see him taking my abilities well."

"Or my being a vampire?" Dean asked and Sam nodded sadly.  
"So what have you been doing other than looking for us?"

"Hunting a bit, getting back the old skills. It came after Jess, killed her like it did Mom. I think it's after me Dean and I won't go without a fight."

"That thing will have to get through me to get you Sammy." Dean told him.  
"Come on, let's go get you a bed." Dean gave Sam's shoulders one last squeeze and then headed back to the driver's side of the car, Sam going to his own door.

-  
Dean fidgeted on the bed, his throat burning with need. He needed to feed and soon, it was getting hard to ignore the sound of blood rushing through Sam's body and he would not hurt his brother! He was not that much of a monster.

"Dean? You wanna stop staring at my throat?" Sam called and Dean looked down in shame.  
"Dean? You need blood don't you?" Sam asked more softly as he crouched in front of Dean. Dean pushed himself back on the bed, struggling to keep his second set of teeth from descending.

"Sam don't." He managed to choke out and Sam sighed softly.

"We're out of blood packs. Dean...I know being bitten doesn't change you. You...you could feed from me." Sam offered and Dean's eyes went wide.

"No!" Dean cried out, moving across the room.

"Why not?"

"Sam please, you don't know what you're offering." Dean pleaded shakily. Oh how he wanted to accept that offer.

"Dean...what do you mean? It's just blood, I...I don't think you'll hurt me." Sam answered and Dean managed a small smile.

"I could never hurt you." Dean told him, slowly moving closer again.  
"Sammy." Dean breathed, slowly moving so his mouth hovered over Sam's throat and he closed his eyes as he heard Sam's heartbeat accelerate. Dean gently placed his lips against Sam's throat and actually heard Sam's heart skip a beat. He placed a soft kiss on the skin and then raised his head, wrapping his arms around Sam in a hug. Sam slowly raised his arms and hugged Dean back.

"Dean." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"It'll hurt Sammy, a lot."

"I know." He answered and Dean smiled shakily as his second set of teeth emerged. He guided Sam over to the bed and laid him down, settling over him. He then pulled out a syringe full of red liquid and handed it to Sam.  
"Dean?"

"If it looks like I can't stop or am taking too much, use it." Dean demanded and Sam nodded. Dean brushed Sam's bangs back from his face, happy that Sam didn't flinch from his cold touch and then he lowered his face to Sam's neck again. He heard Sam gasp as his teeth entered the tender skin and Sam went rigid under him but then he slowly relaxed as he adjusted to the pain as Dean drank. Dean was surprised to feel Sam's arms come up to wrap around him. Sam's blood...it was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. Thicker and richer than anyone else's but with an odd under taste. He knew he had to stop, he was at the limit of what he could safely take but he didn't want to stop. He struggled and Sam whimpered softly.

"Dean please. Don't want to..." Sam trailed off and Dean felt the syringe resting against his skin.  
"Please." Sam begged and Dean pulled back, gasping for air. He licked the blood from his lips and then grabbed a corner of the sheet to press against Sam's throat.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam stared up at him before smiling.

"Knew you could do it." Sam whispered sleepily.

"You'll be okay, I'll get some bandages." Dean whispered and Sam nodded before wincing slightly.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Dean forced himself to ignore the almost invisible scar on Sam's throat but it was hard. It had been three months since he'd fed off Sam for the first and only time but he had craved Sam's blood ever since. He'd made sure there were plenty of blood packs handy ever since, not wanting to risk another feed from Sam. They'd been hunting together, moving from town to town and making sure to stay far away from other hunters. John still hadn't answered any of the messages Sam had left for him before finding Dean but they didn't really want him to anymore, other than as a way to know he was still alive.

Sam's powers were pretty much under control now. It had taken a lot of time and effort but Sam's powers no longer reacted without him wanting them to. It made things a lot safer for them, made it easier for them to blend when windows didn't randomly rattle or glasses shatter.

They'd gotten close again too, maybe even closer than they'd been before Sam had left for Stanford. Dean had thrown himself between Sam and the wendigo they'd been hunting and had gotten pretty badly mauled for his trouble. But it had bought Sam the time needed to kill the thing. He barely remembered anything after that except Sam's panicked cries. When he'd finally woken up they'd been in a motel, Sam curled around him and fast asleep. The room had been a mess of blood stained towels, bandages and empty blood bags. He'd been too tired to do anything other than pull Sam closer, relishing his warmth as he drifted back to sleep. When he'd woken again Sam had been awake, looking at him like Dean would disappear any second. He'd also refused to let Dean out of bed for a further three days much to the vampire's amusement.

* * *

"Hey Sammy, found anything yet?" Dean asked as he tossed Sam his dinner, getting a smile in thanks.

"Police are calling it suicide but then why would I be getting visions about this family?" Sam asked as he began to eat his salad, pushing the laptop towards Dean.

"Well the police don't know what to look for."

"Yeah but we went over that house and its history, there's nothing there." Sam said between bites.

"So maybe it's the people, not the house." Dean answered and Sam hummed in thought, rubbing absently at his forehead.

"Yeah maybe...urgh." Sam moaned.

"Sam?" Dean called, moving instantly to his brother's side. Sam was looking through him though, eyes unfocused and face tight with pain.  
"Come on Sammy, answer me." Dean urged and slowly Sam focused on him, looking terrified.

"It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller." Sam panted out and Dean nodded. He grabbed their gear and then helped Sam out to the car, thankful that it was night so he didn't need to cover up against the sun. He pulled out as Sam got his phone out and dialled.

"Roger Miller...No, no, just the address, please.…Okay. Thanks." He hung up and sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead again.  
"450 West Grove, Apartment 1120." He said and Dean nodded, he'd heard the woman on the other end of the phone but Sam was a bit out of it at the moment.

"You okay?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answered quietly.

"If you're gonna hurl, I'll pull the car over, you know, 'cause the upholstery—" He teased and Sam leant back in the seat.

"I'm fine." Sam insisted.

"Alright."

"Just drive." Sam grumbled.

"Alright." Dean said again and Sam sighed.

"Dean, I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seein' things when I'm awake? And these visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful. It's bad enough that I can move things with my mind but now this?" Sam finally said and Dean took one hand off the wheel to reach out and lay it on Sam's arm.

"Come on, man, it'll be alright. You'll be fine." He soothed.

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?" Sam rushed out and Dean let him, knowing Sam had been needing to get it off his chest for months.

"I don't know, Sam, but we'll figure it out, okay? We face the unexplainable every single day, this is just another thing."

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out." Sam said and Dean just looked at him.

"This doesn't freak me out. Sammy I'm a vampire, trust me I'm way freakier than you'll ever be." Dean answered and Sam eventually nodded but he stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, there was nothing in there. There's no signs either, just like the Millers' house." Dean said as they headed back to the Impala.

"I saw something in the vision, like a dark shape. Something was stalking Roger." Sam insisted.

"Well, whatever it was, we can be sure it's not connected to their house." Dean told him.

"No, it's connected to the family itself. So, what do you think we got? A vengeful spirit?" Sam asked as he got into the car.

"Yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow 'em for years." Dean said as he got in as well, having watched Sam for any signs of dizziness when he bent and was relieved to find Sam seemed to be feeling a lot better.

"Banshees." Sam added once Dean shut his door.

"Basically like a curse. So, maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy. Something curse-worthy."

"And now something's out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying. Hey, you think Max is in danger?" Sam asked.

"Let's figure it out before he is." Dean said as he started the engine.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people." Sam pointed out as Dean turned the car to head back to the motel.

"What's that?"

"Both our families are cursed." Sam answered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Our family's not cursed. We just….have our dark spots." Dean told him and Sam laughed.

"Our dark spots are pretty dark." Sam told him and Dean shrugged.

* * *

"Have you lived in the neighbourhood very long?" Sam asked the man they were interviewing. Dean was behind him, trying to remain as unnoticed as possible due to how dressed he was considering the temperature.

"Yeah, almost twenty years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you lookin' to buy?" The guy asked.

"No, no, actually, we were just wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street, I believe." Sam told him.

"Yeah, the Millers. They had a little boy named Max." Dean finally spoke up.

"Right." Sam said and the man suddenly looked sad.

"Yeah, I remember. The brother had the place next door." He pointed the house out.  
"So, uh, what's this about? That poor kid okay?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, frowning at the question.

"Well, in my life, I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr. Miller yellin' and throwin' things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar out of Max. Bruises—broke his arm two times that I know of."

"And this was going on regularly?" Sam couldn't believe it, why hadn't Max been taken out of the home?

"Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, never lifted a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times, never did any good."

"Now, you said stepmother." Dean prodded.

"I think his real mom died. Some sort of accident—a car accident, I think." The man focused on Sam again.  
"Are you okay, there?" He asked as Sam clutched at his head, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Thanks for your time." Dean told him, moving over to help Sam back towards the car.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam mumbled, leaning heavily on Dean and letting his brother lower him into the car.

* * *

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded shakily.

"And no, I'm not gonna throw up. I can't believe it was Max all this time." Sam mumbled, sipping at the water Dean had gotten him.

"How's he pulling it off?" Dean asked and Sam shut his eyes.

"Same way I summoned the remote last night." Sam answered softly.

"So he's telekinetic and using it to kill his family."

"And the step-mom's next." Sam finished, praying for his head to stop pounding before they got there.  
"I didn't even realize it, but this whole time he was there. He was outside of the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time, I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max. The thing I don't get is why, man? I guess because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you." Dean told him firmly.

"Well, we both have psychic abilities. We're both—" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster. He's already killed two people, and now he's gunnin' for a third." Dean told him firmly.

"Well, with what he went through—the beatings. To want revenge on those people, I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family." Dean snarled, fighting to keep his other teeth from dropping down.

"Dean—"

"He's no different than anything else we've hunted. Alright, we've gotta end him." Dean parked opposite the Miller house.

"We're not gonna kill Max." Sam insisted.

"Then what? I hand him over to the cops and say, 'Lock him up, officer, he kills with the power of his mind.'"

"Forget it. No way, man."

"Sam—"

"Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one." Sam demanded and Dean sighed.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not lettin' him hurt anybody else." He got his gun form the glovebox.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean insisted as he watched Sam slowly pack his bag.

"I'm not the one who had a gun pointed at his head." Sam answered and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not like it'd kill me." Dean said as he started packing his own things.

"Maybe not, still not something I like to see."

"Sam...Max made his choice, it's not your fault." Dean whispered, seeing how tense Sam was. He reached out to lay a hand on Sam's shoulder, feeling his brother shaking slightly.  
"Hey, it's okay." Dean soothed, pulling Sam closer.

"Dean I'm scared." Sam whispered.

"It's gonna be okay, I won't let anything happen to you."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Dean did his best to cheer Sam up after the mess with the Miller's but he stayed withdrawn for several weeks, no matter what Dean did. He hated seeing Sam blame himself that way but nothing he said or did made it better. Dean knew that Sam was scared, he was too but there was nothing they could do about it except be on guard and watch out for watch other. Dean kept them away from any hunts that looked too dangerous, not wanting either of them to get hurt with Sam so distracted. Unfortunately it didn't take Sam long to pick up on that.

"Dean there's a hunt." Sam argued and Dean sighed, fighting the urge for his second set of teeth to lower in his anger.

"Damn it Sam! I know that, I also know that your head isn't in the right place for it. I am not letting you get hurt." Dean snapped at him and Sam surprised him by stepping back slightly, a look of pain in his eyes and Dean slumped.  
"Sammy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried." Dean whispered, reaching out and Sam let him tug him into a hug.  
"We okay?" He asked softly and Sam nodded against his shoulder, clinging to him. Dean sighed, breathing in Sam's scent and making himself ignore the sound of Sam's heart pounding in his ears. He needed to eat but not until he was sure Sam was okay.

"You're hungry." Sam whispered and Dean shrugged. It was amazing how quickly Sam had learnt to read the new signs of Dean's body but it was also encouraging.  
"I'll grab you a bag." Sam pulled back and went to the small bar fridge before frowning.

"Sam?" Dean called and Sam let him see the inside of the fridge.  
"Someone was here." Dean stated as they looked at the destroyed blood bags.  
"But how, I didn't smell anything." Dean looked around, worried, and Sam closed his eyes, trying to detect anyone as well.  
"We need to go, now." Dean stated and Sam nodded. They gathered their things and ran for it, hitting the road. Sam pulled over a few hours later, looking around.

"Great, middle of nowhere. How're you feeling?" Sam asked and Dean stared out the window.

"Hungry." He admitted and Sam turned the engine off.  
"Sam." He warned and then Sam was sliding across the seat and into his personal space.

"We're hours from anywhere Dean. Better to do it now then when you're even hungrier."

"I can't!" Dean yelled, grabbing for the door handle but the door locked and he turned to snarl at Sam whose eyes had shifted to yellow.  
"Damn it Sam let me out!" Dean yelled and Sam shook his head. Dean jerked back as the scent of fresh blood hit his nose, looking down he saw the knife in Sam's hand and the line of blood on Sam's arm.  
"No." Dean moaned, throwing himself against the door, his eyes locked on the line of blood.

"Shh Dean, its okay. You need it." Sam soothed, reaching out to him.

"No, no, no." Dean muttered, shaking his head.  
"Can't Sammy. Please let me out. Can't hurt you." Dean murmured, his teeth down.

"Dean it didn't hurt that much, its okay I want to help."

"Nooo." Dean moaned and Sam frowned, something was wrong.

"Dean tell me what's wrong. We've got Dead Man's Blood if you want me to hold it but I know I won't need it." Sam whispered, reaching out to gently touch Dean's cold skin. Dean shuddered, moaning in what sounded like pain.

"Your blood, it's different, better." Dean choked and Sam smiled shakily. So his blood tasted different from other peoples, great.

"It's okay Dean, I know you can stop." Dean assured him and then moved, straddling Dean and placing his arm against Dean's mouth. Dean choked back a sob but couldn't help it as his tongue darted out to lick the blood. His mouth latched onto Sam's arms around the wound and he began to suck at it, pulling the blood out, his saliva acting as an anti-coagulant to make the blood flow quicker.

Sam held himself still, clenching his jaw shut to keep from making a noise when Dean's sharp teeth sliced into his skin. While the scar would be harder to hide the wound would be easier to bandage then his neck if he had to pry Dean's teeth out. He shifted closer in Dean's lap, moving his free hand to gently cup Dean's head, getting a warning growl that tapered off when Sam simply started stroking his fingers through Dean's short hair. Sam closed his eyes, trying to figure out how long to let Dean feed for. He knew he couldn't risk passing out in case Dean couldn't pull back on his own, Sam didn't want Dean to face the choice of watching him die or changing him. Sam smiled when Dean started a noise that sounded suspiciously like purring, gently stroking down Dean neck, soothing him. Dean's eyes rolled up to look at him and Sam saw recognition flood them. Dean took one last swallow and then very carefully removed his teeth from Sam's arm, placing a hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. He looked around and then grabbed the small first aid kit they kept in the glove box, pulling out gauze and bandages. He wrapped Sam's arm as carefully as if Sam was made of glass and then used a spare bit to wipe his own mouth clean.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered shakily, not looking at him and Sam used the hand on Dean's neck to tug him forward, their foreheads touching.

"Look at me Dean, its okay, I'm alright." Sam promised and Dean slowly raised his eyes. Sam smiled softly at him, rubbing his now warmer skin and Dean shuddered in self disgust. Sam wrapped both arms around him, ignoring the pain in his arm in favour of comforting Dean, hugging him close. Dean tried to get free but Sam held on until he slumped, letting Sam hold him.  
"It's okay, love you Dean." Sam whispered in his ear and Dean choked back a sob, clinging to him.

"M'sorry, love you Sammy." Dean whimpered.

"It's okay Dean, its okay. You stopped all on your own this time, without me asking you too. See? You did fine." Sam praised him and Dean nodded, raising his head to stare at Sam.

"You….you really…." Dean couldn't say it and Sam nodded.

"I trust you Dean. I know you could never hurt me. I don't mind you drinking my blood when you need it. You always look after me; this is a way for me to help look after you too." Sam told him.  
"Now I could use a steak and some sleep so mind if we swap seats?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, checking his pulse.  
"I'm fine Dean, not even dizzy. Just haven't had dinner yet." Sam assured him.

"Okay, dinner here we come." Dean promised.

* * *

"Kugel's Keg?" Sam snorted in amusement and Dean shrugged, leading the way inside. Hibbing had been the first town Dean had found an exit for and he was getting Sam that steak and a nice semi-comfy bed as soon as he could. He ordered for them and then started a game of darts, keeping a close eye on Sam who had pulled out Dad's journal to flip through. The food arrived and Sam dug in, still reading while he ate.  
"Hey Dean?" He called out and Dean stopped his game.

"What is it?"

"Dad marked the area in his journal." Sam stated, pointing to the entry. Dean leant in to read over his shoulder.

"Possible hunting grounds for a phantom attacker." Dean read out loud.  
"Why would he even do that?"

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too-this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state." Sam explained as he flipped through the research John had collected.

"That is weird." Dean commented.

"Yeah." Sam put the journal aside to eat.

"So you want to stick around and see if we can find this thing?" Dean asked and Sam pointed at the newspaper an older man was reading.

"Looks like it could be our sort of job." He pointed out as Dean read the article from half way across the room. A Mr. Jenkins had vanished form the parking lot just three days ago.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot." Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Well, there are all kinds. You know, Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either." Sam shrugged and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around tomorrow." Dean told him and Sam grinned.

"Right." He took out his wallet to pay for his dinner.  
"I saw a motel about five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round." Dean argued, not quite ready to turn in yet.

"We should get an early start." Sam argued and Dean saw the kid was really tired….and a little pale. He felt a flash of self-hatred at that; it was his fault Sam was pale after all.

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma?" He teased half-heartedly and Sam smiled at him.  
"I'll meet you there, gonna…" he trailed off and Sam nodded, knowing he was going to go grab some blood from the local hospital.

"Be careful." Sam warned and Dean nodded.

"Always am." Dean promised as Sam grabbed his coat and headed out to the parking lot. Hearing a noise Sam stopped and looked around. He bent to look under a car and laughed, it was a cat. Apparently those entries had made him a little jumpy. He shook his head and put the journal on the trunk, digging through his pockets for the keys.

Dean walked towards the Impala, frowning when he saw their Dad's journal on the ground and no sign of Sam. He put the cooler of blood bags down and looked around.

"Sam?" He called but there was no answer. He took a deep breath, searching for Sam's scent but it was old. Seeing a couple nearby he approached.  
"Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" He asked and they shook their heads, walking away.  
"Sam!" He yelled, looking around frantically.  
"Sammy!" He turned around and spotted the traffic camera on top of a streetlight. He walked into the middle of the deserted road and looked around, trying to figure out where Sam had gone….and what had taken him but the scents were too muddled.  
"Sam." He whispered, hugging the journal to his chest. The only thing he could be thankful for was that he couldn't smell Sam's blood around so he'd been relatively unharmed. He took a deep breath and then got in the Impala. He wanted to go looking for Sam but he needed some idea of what had him before he got them both killed.

He got the laptop out and started searching for information on all the previous disappearances. There was no real pattern to them; sometimes there was a break for nearly a year, other times several in one month. It didn't really make sense. He finally gave upas the sun began to rise, downing several of the bags before dressing in several layers to protect himself from the sun and heading out. He went on foot, leaving the town to start his search for Sam.

Several hours later he was heading down an old dirt road, running faster than any human could and locked onto Sam's scent. He couldn't smell any fear but there was an odd smell, chloroform, so Sam was most probably unconscious when in transport. He turned off at an abandoned looking driveway, keeping to the trees and out of sight. He found an old farmhouse, barn and a lot of cars. Looking them over he realised some belonged to people who had gone missing in the area. He growled as he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain and then the scent of Sam's blood coming from the barn. He ran for it, easily slipping inside. To his surprise the figures taunting and prodding Sam were human, that made things easier for him though.

Sam bit back another cry, glaring at the men surrounding his cage. His head was still too fuzzy from the drugs to focus on using his telekinesis to free himself. He didn't even know what had happened, he remembered going to the car and then waking up in the cage. A sudden snarl had him raising his head as his tormentors paused. He smiled as he recognised the sound, Dean had found him.

"Dean." He slurred, letting his eyes close and the darkness swallow him. Dean would save him.

Dean saw Sam slump, unconscious, and attacked. He ripped the prod from the guy, taking his hand with it. The man fell to the floor, screaming in agony as Dean went for the older man, sinking his teeth in his neck and drinking deeply. When he'd taken as much as he could he snapped his neck. He went back and did the same to the guy missing the hand, ending his pain. He waited in case the sound drew others but the house stayed quiet so he went to work on getting Sam out of the cage. Thankfully the old man had the key so Dean used it to open the door and then he gently pulled Sam out, cradling him to his chest. Sam whimpered slightly in pain and Dean hushed him.

"Shh, it's okay Sammy, just me. I'm getting you out of here." He promised, leaving the barn. He hid Sam in the trees and then headed back, setting the barn alight. Then he picked Sam back up and headed back to town, slower than he had originally travelled since he had precious cargo. He got Sam back to the room and laid him down on the bed before grabbing the first aid kit to clean and bandage Sam's injuries. Once he was done he changed Sam into a clean t-shirt and sweats before cleaning himself up and getting into bed, curling around Sam.

He was considering taking Sam to the hospital thirteen hours later when his brother finally began to stir. Sam whimpered and went still and Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling the back of his neck to drink in his scent.

"It's okay Sammy, I've got you. You're safe." Dean soothed and Sam relaxed in his arms, wriggling around so that he could bury his face in Dean's chest.  
"Hey, it's okay, talk to me kiddo."

"Knew you'd save me." Sam choked out; clinging to him and Dean felt the hot tears soak through his shirt.

"Shh, let it out Sam. I've got you." Dean felt like crying himself, he'd come way to close to losing Sam.  
"They won't hurt anyone else." Dean promised and Sam looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"You…..killed them?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, waiting nervously for Sam's reaction but Sam just burrowed closer.  
"Good." Sam whispered, shocking Dean.  
"They looked human but they weren't, they were monsters. They've been hunting, killing and eating people for generations." Sam told him and Dean felt even better about what he'd done. Sam moved and bit back a pained noise.

"Take it easy, you've got a few cuts and burns. I cleaned them up but they'll be painful for a while. I was getting worried; you've been out for over twelve hours." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"Sorry."

"Yeah well for now on we're sticking together. No more splitting up." Dean said and Sam laughed but nodded.

"No argument. I couldn't do anything cause of the drugs. I was so scared." Sam admitted and Dean kissed the top of his head.

"Just relax Sam, get some more sleep if you need it." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, cuddling in and using Dean's chest as a pillow.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Sam carried Dean back to their room, fighting the urge to throw up every time he glanced down at his brothers' torn body. How could he….Sam cut that though off and worked on getting Dean to safety where he could tend his wounds, reminding himself that Dean was a vampire, he wasn't going to die from this…he hoped. But Dean's injuries were the worst Sam had seen, even worse than the ones from the wendigo several months earlier.

Sam gently lowered Dean to the bed, happy when Dean groaned in pain since it meant Dean was still 'alive', after all there was no pulse or breathing for Sam to check.

"It's okay Dean, I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you." Sam whispered despite the fact he was positive Dean was still unconscious.

He got to work, stitching up what wound he could as he waited for the blood bags to warm up, there was no point feeding Dean if it was all just going to leak out again. He gently opened Dean's mouth and slowly let the blood trickle in, knowing Dean would swallow instinctively and he did. He drained all the bags they had before he started to look even remotely better but Sam didn't want to risk leaving him to go get more. In his weakened state he was too vulnerable and if he woke while Sam was gone…..he knew Dean didn't want to hurt anyone but he had before Sam had found him. Injured and hungry odds were Dean would find someone and feed without realising what he was doing. Sam knew Dean felt guilty for what he'd done since being changed but he'd been half hoping someone would kill him for it. So Sam would have to feed him until it was safe to leave him. Normally not a problem, Dean would never knowingly hurt him and that was the problem, would Dean realise it was him in his current state? Dean groaned again, teeth down, and then mumbled Sam's name, calling for him and Sam closed his eyes in pain. How many times had Dean cried out for him while that bastard was cutting into him?

"It's okay Dean, you're safe." Sam whispered, running a hand through Dean's hair, smiling when Dean leant into his touch. Sam curled up around him on the bed, letting his body heat soak into Dean's cold body and sooth it, Dean had told him the warmth made him feel better when injured and Sam definitely didn't mind supplying it. He'd wait a while to give him any blood, let what he'd already had finish its work.

* * *

Dean fought against the urge to sleep, struggling to open his eyes and smiling when the first thing he saw was Sam's worried face leaning over him. Sam gave him a relieved smile in return and Dean frowned, Sam was pretty pale.

"Sammy?" He whispered and Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"It's okay Dean, you're safe." Sam assured him as Dean fought the memories of what had happened to him, what might still be happening if Sam hadn't found them. He'd spent several years wanting hunters to find him and end it but not like that…..that man wasn't a hunter, he was a monster.  
"Shh. He'll never hurt you again." Sam promised and Dean's eyes widened.

"What'd you do?" He asked, scared for Sam and Sam stared at him solemnly. He choked back a sob; he'd never wanted Sam to kill, not for him.

"Shh Dean, its okay. It'll look like an accident when he's found. There's nothing to link us to him."

"I never wanted….." Dean trailed off as Sam gently pulled him into his arms.

"I know but it was self defence Dean, he was going to shoot me." Sam admitted softly and Dean tensed, trying to look Sam over for wounds. Was that why he was so pale?  
"He didn't get me." Sam promised and Dean frowned.

"Sick?" He asked and Sam shook his head.  
"Sammy?"

"I'm fine Dean, just a little…..anaemic." Sam admitted and Dean's eyes widened in terror.

"Did I…."

"No Dean, we ran out of bags so I looked around, got info on how to take blood. I've been drinking plenty of fluids and eating well. I'll be fine in a few days." Sam told him and Dean looked away, ashamed that Sam had had to hurt himself for Dean.  
"Dean don't, I like helping you. I didn't want to step out until I knew you'd be okay." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"How long?"

"Almost a week, I was getting scared you wouldn't wake up." Sam answered and Dean reached up to ruffle Sam's hair.

"Not leaving you Sammy." Dean promised and Sam smiled again.

"You should sleep. I'll go get you some more blood and some more groceries." Sam told him, making sure Dean could reach the gun he'd placed beside the bed.  
"Want anything?" Sam asked, knowing Dean still enjoyed eating occasionally.

"Not yet."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Sam promised and a few seconds later Dean heard the Impala start and then leave the parking lot. He lay back, staring at the ceiling and keeping track of Sam for as long as he could. It was weird; he could follow Sam a lot further than he could anyone else….maybe because he'd drunk his blood several times? Not like he could ask any vampires about it.

* * *

It took Dean another two weeks to be fully recovered although they hit the road before that, not wanting anyone to get suspicious about the blood bags going missing. Sam had recovered well from giving too much blood to quickly so they'd moved on as soon as Dean had agreed Sam was well enough for a long drive. They hadn't gone looking for another hunt though, both too traumatised by the last one to feel comfortable with the idea just yet. So instead Sam gave Dean a very nice surprise by driving them to the Grand Canyon, they arrived a bit before sunset so the sunlight wouldn't be too painful and Dean could really enjoy it. Afterwards Sam checked them into a hotel several steps up from what they usually stayed in and Dean was surprised.

"Happy Birthday Dean." Sam said, handing over a wrapped present and Dean stared in shock; he hadn't celebrated since Sam had left for college and had completely ignored it since becoming a vampire.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, staring at it and Sam smiled nervously.

"It's not much and it doesn't make up for not even calling you for your birthday after I left…." Sam started babbling and Dean put a hand across his mouth.

"Whatever it is I love it already little brother." He promised and Sam nodded.  
"Besides, you weren't the only one who could have picked up the phone." He admitted before turning his attention to the present. He carefully unwrapped it and then smiled. Inside a silver frame were four photos, one of their parents alone, one of all four of them, one of just him and Sam as kids and then one of the two of them taken far more recently.  
"Sam…..were did you get?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"I couldn't leave without taking something of you guys. I kept them on me all the time so they were some of the few photos I had that weren't lost in the fire. I wanted you to have them now. I….you're gonna outlive us all Dean, I want you to have them to remember us, remember me." Sam whispered and Dean pulled him into a hug.

"Could never forget you Sammy." Dean promised him, holding on tight. The thought of outliving Sam…..it wasn't pleasant at all. Sometimes he wondered if Sam would let him change him before he got too much older, they could stay together forever that way. But the thought of damning his little brother, the person he loved the most, to his existence…..he didn't know if he'd be able to keep himself from trying if Sam was ever seriously injured so he was going to have to ask Sam what he thought about it one day.

Sam melted into the hug; happy that Dean was a lot more open with his emotions now, pity it took becoming a vampire to do it but Sam had done his research. Dean was a rarity in the vampire world, he didn't have a nest or anything so Sam figured in a way he took the place of the normal vampiric companions. Selfishly he liked not having to share Dean with anyone else. Dean was his and yeah, Sam knew thinking like that probably wasn't good but he'd started feeling like that towards Jess towards the end, when his abilities had started showing up so he figured it had something to do with it. Maybe weird some sort of weird psychic bond….though he did wonder why his eyes turned yellow, Max's hadn't.

"I thought we could go out tonight if you want? Celebrate? Or we could stay here, order room service….." Sam offered, not sure what Dean would want but hoping he'd say stay in. Dean no longer flirted and slept around like he had when he was human but Sam still felt little flares of jealousy when people stared at Dean. He knew it was stupid, Dean was his brother and if he found someone then Sam should be happy for him. But that little voice in the back of his head had been getting louder lately and all it said was 'mine'. With Jess he'd figured it was normal but it sort of scared him now.

"Staying in sounds good, not like we usually have rooms this nice. We can watch a movie or something." Dean answered but Sam was still lost in thought.

"Sam?" Dean called, getting worried, was Sam about to have a vision?  
"Sammy?" He called, much louder and Sam's focus latched onto him, eyes shining yellow, startling Dean since that usually only happened now when he was really exerting his powers.

"Mine." Sam whispered and then grabbed Dean. Before the vampire could do anything Sam had crushed their mouths together. Dean tried to pull back but Sam wouldn't let him so Dean decided to just wait until Sam needed to pull back for air, not responding to the kiss but not fighting him. He didn't know what had happened or what was going on with Sam but that little display had actually scared him a bit.  
"Mine!" Sam demanded and Dean placed his hands on Sam's cheeks to keep him from kissing him again.

"Sam talk to me. What's going on?" Dean asked and Sam snarled, the windows rattling.  
"Sammy come on kiddo, you're scaring me." He pleaded, trying to get through to him and that seemed to do the trick. The yellow faded from his eyes and Sam blinked, seeming disorientated.

"Dean?" Sam called and Dean wrapped his arms around him, gently leading him over to the couch.

"Easy Sammy, just relax." Dean soothed, tugging him down so Sam was reclined against him. Sam just sagged and Dean held him up, scared that whatever had happened seemed to have drained all his energy.  
"It's okay Sam."

"Dean I'm scared." Sam whispered and Dean just hugged him tighter.

"What happened Sam? One minute we were talking and then…."

"I attacked you, I'm so sorry. I'll leave." Sam answered but Dean didn't let him go.

"No Sam, you're not going anywhere without me. Come on Sammy, talk to me." Dean pleaded and Sam turned to bury his head in Dean' shirt.

"I don't know! I'm so scared. It started with Jess but I thought it was normal but now….it's like there's this voice in my head, it's getting louder and louder." Sam admitted and Dean was glad Sam couldn't see his face. He didn't want him thinking he was scared of him when he was actually terrified for Sam.

"What does it say Sam?" He asked and Sam looked up at him.

"Mine." Sam admitted and Dean thought it over. Okay he thought of Sam as his, he was his brother and Dean had bonded with him in the way he probably would have bonded with other vampires if he hadn't been a hunter. But why would Sam be hearing a voice saying mine? Was it connected to his powers? It seemed likely since his eyes had changed.  
"So loud." Sam whispered, hiding his face again and actually putting his hands over his ears as if that would block it out.

"Shh Sammy, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure it out." He promised.

"Don't want to hurt you, don't let me hurt you." Sam begged and Dean placed a soft kiss on his head.

"You wont Sam. I know you won't." Dean told him and Sam shook his head against Dean's chest.  
"You trust me not to hurt you right?" Dean asked and Sam's head shot up so fats Dean was worried he'd hurt himself. He gently stopped Sam before he made himself sick from nodding so frantically.  
"Well I trust you not to hurt me. Any other hunter, hell most people, would have killed me back in that warehouse, instead you gave me the chance to show you I was still me. We will work out whatever's happening to you Sam, I promise." Dean answered and Sam managed a shaky smiled for him.  
"Would…..would it help make the voice quieter if we did something it wants?" He offered and Sam chewed at his lip.

"What? What was I trying to do?" Sam asked and Dean hid his alarm.

"You don't remember?" He asked and Sam shook his head.  
"You kissed me." That made Sam go bright red.  
"It's okay Sammy, vampire remember. I'm pretty sure most of the morals go out the window when changed." He teased lightly, trying to help Sam feel better.  
"Would it help?" He asked and Sam shrugged.  
"Well we can try and if it doesn't we'll have to try something else, okay?" He offered and Sam stared at him.

"You're not….it doesn't…."

"Sam I….most vampires live in nests, you're my nest. I can't let you be hurt and if this helps then we do it. I am not losing you Sammy. I love you kiddo."

"Love me like….."

"Don't know anymore, everything kind of gets messed around with during the change. And it's been a bit odder since I've had so much of your blood, I can track you far further than anyone else, I need to be near you….I don't know." Dean admitted and Sam nodded so he leant in and gently brushed his lips across Sam's, testing the waters. Sam licked his lips and then suddenly he was straddling Dean, pinning him to the couch and kissing him. Dean let it happen, returning the attention and quickly learning not to try and take control of things. He managed to keep it to just kissing by holding onto Sam's hands and he was glad that Sam's eyes stayed hazel the whole time. When they finally parted Sam blushed but seemed far more relaxed so Dean figured it had worked.  
"Voice not as loud?" He whispered and Sam nodded.  
"Good. Now how about we order dinner and watch a movie." He suggested and Sam nodded, moving off his lap but then hesitating on where to seat so Dean tugged him in to curl against his side. Sam sighed but settled in, letting Dean order. Dean had to coax Sam into eating all his dinner and when it came time to sleep he curled up with Sam, rubbing his back until Sam drifted off to sleep.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Hate to say it but there aren't too many chapters left in this one._

**Chapter 6**

Dean held Sam, smiling at the way he curled up with his head on Dean's chest. He wished he still had body heat to give the kid, or even a heartbeat for Sam to doze off listening too but Sam didn't seem to mind. Sam raised his head and smiled at him, leaning in for a soft kiss. So far the voice seemed content with kissing and cuddling but Dean was concerned about Sam being pushed for more. He was worried that Sam didn't really want it, that he was being made to do it by whatever it was that was happening to him, Dean didn't even know if they could go all the way, what if he lost control and drained him or hurt him?

"It'll be okay." Sam whispered, gently kissing him again and Dean smiled.

"Reading my mind Sammy?" He teased and Sam froze, making Dean frown.  
"Sam?" Dean called.

"I…Dean think something totally unrelated." Sam pleaded and Dean nodded, letting his mind wander to thoughts of tuning the Impala's engine and Sam swallowed.

"Sam?"

"You….you were considering tuning up the engine." Sam whispered and Dean froze.

"You….you heard that?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, eyes wide.  
"Is it just me?" Dean asked and Sam focused before nodding.

"Or it takes proximity but I can't hear anyone in the other rooms." Sam admitted and Dean nodded, weirded out a bit and obviously Sam picked up on that because he started to pull away.

"Sam no, it'll be okay. We'll deal with this just like we have everything else, alright?" Dean asked and Sam chewed his lip. Dean leant up and kissed him.  
"No matter what Sam, I won't leave you." Dean promised and Sam smiled slightly as he heard Dean's thoughts on the subject.

"Okay."

* * *

Sam smiled softly as he saw Dean fast asleep in the passenger seat before the smile morphed into a grin. He leant in the drivers' window and hit the horn, making Dean jump and look around wildly. Sam laughed as he got in and Dean glared at him.

"Man, that is so not cool." Dean grumbled, yawning and stretching.

"I just swept the Telesca house with the EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were out I took the history of the house. No hauntings, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the Telescas themselves either." Sam explained as he started the engine, Dean leaning back again. Just because he could go out in the sunlight didn't mean he enjoyed feeling like he was being sunburnt all the time, not to mention he was sleepier during the day.

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then, uh... maybe it's the contents, a cursed object or somethin'." Dean mumbled, forcing himself to think things through and Sam shrugged.

"The house is clean."

"Yeah, I know, you said that." Dean frowned and Sam shook his head, reaching over to take Dean's hand.

"No, I mean, it's empty. No furniture, nothin'." Sam explained, that got through the sleepy fog in Dena's brain.

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of Sam's hand with his thumb, making Sam smile at him.

"Go back to sleep, I'll look for it." Sam told him and Dean studied him before nodding and closing his eyes, body soon going still as he fell asleep.

* * *

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?" A female voice asked and they turned to see the young woman in a formal black dress walking down the stairs towards them.

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses." Sam told her and she looked at the ground bashfully, making Sam smirk  
"But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did."

"Guilty. And clumsy, I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." She introduced herself as Dean took a quiche of a passing waiter.

"I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean." Sam hesitated on the brother bit but what else was he going to say?

"Dean?" Sarah asked and Sam had to fight a smirk, the quiches must be rather good since there were few human foods Dean would still eat.

"Mm?" The vampire answered and Sarah smiled.

"Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" She asked and Dean swallowed.

"Mm-mm, I'm good, thanks." He answered and she turned back to Sam.

"So, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole thing's pretty grisly, if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But, Dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds - even the rich ones." She shared a smile with Sam who nodded in understanding.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" He asked even as Daniel Blake walked up behind his daughter.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." The older man stated and Sam frowned.

"Why not?"

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave."

"Well, we don't have to be told twice." Dean answered and the man barely held in a sneer.

"Apparently, you do."

"Okay, it's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam stepped in and Sarah watched him go sadly, Dean fought the urge to snarl at her, he could smell her attraction to Sam and a few months ago he would have encouraged it, but not anymore

"Dad, that was rude." Sarah chided, sad to see the guys leave, they were more interesting and far cuter than anyone else there.

* * *

"So…." Dean trailed off and Sam looked over at him, puzzled, before he obviously picked up on the thoughts Dean was trying to hide. Sam's new little telepathy thing was a real pain sometimes. Sam got up and sat in Dean's lap, his lips crashing against Dean's forcefully.

"Mine." He snapped, eyes yellow and Dean relaxed under him, nodding.

"Yours Sammy." He whispered before Sam kissed him again, hands wandering under Dean's shirt, the feel of Sam's warm skin on his cold making Dean shiver. Dean moaned as Sam began to nip and suck at his neck, his hands moving up to thread through Sam's hair. He just rested them there, not trying to stop or control Sam's movements so Sam allowed the touch. Sam began yanking at Dean's shirt so he pulled it off, leaning back against the couch as Sam continued.  
"Mmmmmm Sammy." He moaned as Sam moved down his chest. Sam raised his head, eyes more hazel than they had been. Dean gently ran his fingers over Sam's cheek, smiling when Sam leant into his touch.  
"We need to…..Sam we need to…the case." Dean tried to snap Sam out of it as Sam went back to work on him. Dean shut his eyes as his vampire teeth dropped, fighting to stay in control of his body and instincts. He nearly jumped when his belt undid itself and then his jeans.  
"Sam stop please." Dean whispered, hoping to get through to Sam and he was relieved when Sam blinked and then froze before trying to get away. Dean stopped him, knowing why.  
"Sam it's okay." He soothed but Sam shook his head.

"I…you said stop and I didn't…I would have…" Sam stammered and Dean kissed him.

"Sam I trust you. I wasn't really arguing or fighting, I knew you'd stop if I said the word and you did." Dean assured him, tipping Sam's head up to make eye contact. Sam stared at him, obviously reading him and Dean let his thoughts back up what he'd said, smiling when Sam slowly relaxed in his arms.  
"Come on, let's finish up the research and then get some sleep." Dean told him, kissing him again before letting Sam get up.

* * *

"I don't understand, Dean, we burned the damn thing." Sam said as he got in the drivers seat and Dean nodded, relaxing into the passenger seat. He didn't drive during the day anymore, the sun and sleepiness too much for him and he hated it but it was safer for both of them if Sam drove.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?" He growled and Sam grabbed his hand, making Dean calm down a bit.

"Okay, all right, well, um... in almost all the lore about haunted paintings, it's always the painting's subject that haunts them."

"Yeah? All right, so, we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family in that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?" Dean mumbled, starting to drift off and Sam smiled, staying quiet until Dean went still. He started the car and slowly drove towards the library, wanting Dean to get some sleep before they got there so he'd be a little less grumpy. When he finally had to park he turned in his seat and gently stroked Dean's cheek, smiling when Dean leant into his touch.

"Hey Dean, come on wake up. I know it's daytime but we need to keep researching." Sam whispered and one green eye cracked open sleepily.  
"Come on Dean, we'll order pizza later if you get up." Sam called and Dean grumbled but opened both eyes and sat up, stretching, grimacing when he saw where they were. Sam laughed and got out, Dean following more slowly. They went inside and found a librarian to help them, following him deeper inside, Dean relaxing as they moved away from all natural light sources.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam answered as he sat down.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So, uh, are you boys' crime buffs?"

"Kind of. Why do you ask?" Dean asked, leaning his head on his hand sleepily.

"Well..." he held up an old newspaper page. The headline read, "Father Slaughters Family, Kills Self".

"Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean mumbled. Sam pinched him under the table.

"The whole family was killed?" He asked when the librarian glanced at Dean.

"It seems this Isaiah - he slits his kids' throats, then his wife, then himself. Now, he was a barber by trade - used a straight razor."

"Why'd he do it?"

"Well, let's look." He began to read the article.  
"Uh, "people who knew him described Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament and controlled his family with an iron fist." Wife, two sons, adopted daughter - yeah, yeah - there were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave, which, of course, you know, in that day and age... so, instead, Old Man Isaiah - well, he gave them all a shave."

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?" Dean asked, more awake now.

"It just says they were all cremated." Was the answer and they exchanged annoyed looks.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I found a picture of the family. Its right here somewhere." He opened another book and flipped through it.  
"Right. Here it is." He showed them the picture and they stared at it. It was the same as the painting except Isaiah was looking straight ahead and not down at the daughter.

"Hey, could we get a copy of this, please?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"I'm telling you, man, I'm sure of it. Painting at the auction house, Dad is lookin' down. Painting here, Dad's lookin' out. The painting has changed, Dean." Sam explained as he stared at the photocopy. Dean just nodded, half asleep on the bed while sucking blood through a straw. Sam wasn't sure if he found it cute or gross.

"All right, so, you think Daddy Dearest is trapped in the painting? He's handin' out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asked around a yawn.

"Yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted, then how are we gonna stop him?"

"All right, well, if Isaiah's position changed, maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. It could give us some clues." Dean offered, laying back down.

"What, like a DaVinci Code deal?" Sam asked, studying the picture closer.

"I don't know, I'm still waitin' for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting. Which is a good thing because you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend." Dean grumbled and Sam turned to him. He could hear Dean's thoughts and they were rather depressing. Sam got up and sat beside him on the bed.

"Dude, enough already." Sam chided and Dean opened an eye.

"What?" he mumbled and Sam sighed.

""What?" Ever since we got here, you've been worrying about me going to Sarah. It's not gonna happen Dean. I need you; I want to be with you. And no, it's not just that voice. It was at first yeah but now…..I'm not leaving you." Sam whispered, kissing him and not caring that he could taste blood in Dean's mouth.

"Well, we still gotta see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah, so..." Dean whispered when they parted and Sam nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Sarah, hey. It's Sam.  
Hey, hi. Good, good, yeah, um, what about you?  
Yeah, good, good, really good." Sam winced and shrugged and Dean smirked slightly.

"Smooth." He whispered and then ended up with a face full of pillow.

"So, listen, me and my brother were thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at the painting again. I think maybe we are interested in buying it.  
What?  
Who'd you sell it to?  
Sarah, I need an address right now." Sam demanded and Dean sat up in alarm.

* * *

Dean looked up from the laptop, scenting the air, when someone knocked, his eye rollw as enoguht to let Sam know who it was so he opened the door.,

"Hey." Sam greeted as Sarah walked in.  
"You all right?" he asked and she glared at him.

"No, actually. I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that." Sarah snapped and they relaxed a little, Sam even smiling slightly at her.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call 'em right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?"

"What." Sam finally muttered after sharing a silent conversation with Dean.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"It's not who, it's what is killing these people." Sam said and Sarah shook her head.  
"Sarah, you saw that painting move." He told her gently.

"No. No, I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world." Dean snapped, shutting the laptop.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy, but we think that that painting is haunted." Sam continued and she stared at him.

"You're joking." She stated and Dean sighed before letting his teeth drop and she backed away.  
"You're not joking. God, the guys I go out with." She mumbled and Sam winced but didn't correct her, it hadn't been a date to him, just an information gathering mission.

"Sarah, think about it - Evelyn, the Telescas. They both had the painting, and there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just tryin' to stop it. And that's the truth." He told her even as Dean went to get another blood pack, ignoring the way she stared at him.  
"And yes, Dean's a vampire. No he won't hurt or try to eat you." Sam added, seeing the way she was watching his brother.

"Well, then, I guess you better show me. I'm coming with you." She stated, gathering her wits.

"What? No. Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and..and I don't want you to get hurt." Sam told her.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this - well, me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed. I'm not saying I'm not scared; 'cause I am scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide, either." She stated, walking to the door.  
"So, are we going or what?" She asked as she left.

"Sam? She'd be the perfect hunters wife. Think we could get her with Dad?"

"Eww Dean!" Sam answered and Dean laughed as they grabbed their stuff.

* * *

"Keep the motor running." Sam said as he grabbed a few things from his bag.

"I thought the painting was harmless now." Sarah argued and he shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry. We're gonna bury the sucker." Sam told her as he got out.

"I wanna come with you."

"You sure?" He asked, leaning in and she nodded.

"Yeah." She got out as well.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'll stay here; make sure no one tries to sneak up like the cops or something." Dean told him and Sam nodded, leaning in to kiss him briefly before heading after Sarah. They headed inside and towards the living room only to freeze as they saw the painting.

"Uh, Sam? You're the expert on all this ghost stuff. Is that painting supposed to look like that?" She asked, looking at where Isaiah's daughter used to be.  
"Where's the little girl?" She asked but Sam was more focused on what else was missing.

"And the razor?" He muttered, shivering as they heard the sound of girlish laughter and then the front door slammed shut.

Dean jumped fro the car and ran up the steps, trying to break the door down, but failing. Inside, Sam ran to the door.

"Dean! Hey! Is that you?" He called and then relaxed as his brothers thoughts washed over him.

"Yeah, you all right?" Dean's voice was a lot calmer than his mind.  
"Tell me you slammed the front door."

"No, it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl." Sam answered, knowing Dean could hear him easily.

"The girl? What girl?"

"Yeah, she's out of the painting. I think it might have been her all along." Sam admitted.

"Wasn't the dad lookin' down at her? Maybe he was tryin' to warn 'em."

"Hey, hey, hey, let's recap later, all right? Just get us out of here." Sam called, looking around nervously since things had gotten a little too quiet.

"Well, I'm tryin' to pick the lock, but the door won't budge."

"Well, then, break it down."

"Okay, genius, let me grab my battering ram. It won't budge." He admitted and Sam swore.

"Dean, the damn thing is comin'!" he yelled.

"Well, you're gonna have to hold it off until I figure somethin' out. Get some salt or iron."

"Come on." Sam called to Sarah, heading for the kitchen, looking around frantically for anything to use.  
"What kind of house doesn't have salt? Low-sodium freaks. Hey, you find any iron?"

"No, what's it for?" Sarah asked, glancing around nervously.

"Iron repels evil spirits, but it's gotta be pure. Hurry! Uh, Dean, give me a sec, don't go anywhere." Sam called, hearing Dean still working at the door.  
"Look under the chairs, sometimes the seats..." he trailed off as every door in the house slammed, papers scattering everywhere. Sarah gasped as the daughter slowly walked into the room, holding the razor in her right hand, her doll in the other.

"Sam?" Sarah asked nervously and he got between her and the ghost, backing them away but the little girl followed.  
"That is just so wrong." She mumbled as Sam backed into a display of pokers. He grabbed one and swung it through the girl, making her dissolve into smoke.  
"Iron?"

"Yeah."

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean called out fearfully.

"Yeah, for now."

"How we gonna waste her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. She was already cremated. There's nothin' left to burn."

"Well, then, how's she still around?" he demanded and Sam gave a frustrated sigh.

"There must be somethin' else." He muttered and Sarah's eyes widened.

"Sam, wait. We used to handle antique dolls at the auction."

"Well, that's fascinating, Sarah, but important right now?"

"Well, back then, they used to make the dolls in the kid's image, I mean, everything, like, they would use the kid's real hair." She explained and Sam smiled.

"Dean? Sarah says the doll might have the girl's hair. Human remains - same as bones." He called out.  
"The mausoleum." Both brothers whispered at the same time.  
"Go Dean!" Dean ran for the car even as inside the lights went out.

A writing desk moved on its own and pinned Sam to the ground. Sarah rushed over to try and get it off.

"Sam! Come on! Push! Come on!" She yelled but even with his telekinesis it didn't move. Sarah turned to find the little girl before her.

In the cemetery Dean got out of the car and entered the mausoleum. Once inside, he found the glass case holding the doll and tried to break it open, but even his strength couldn't do it. He used his gun to try and smash it, but it didn't work. He thought it over for a second and then felt like hitting himself.

"Come on, Dean!" He muttered in self disgust before shooting the glass out.

In the mansion Sarah was thrown against the wall.

Dean took the doll out of the glass case.

Sarah watched, unmoving, as the little girl moved towards her. Sam scrabbled, trying to get free.

Dean is tried to light the doll's hair on fire, but the lighter wouldn't work.

"Come on, come on!" He growled in rage, he had to burn it and save Sam.

The little girl moved closer as Sam kept trying to move the desk, his eyes fully yellow but the little girl didn't seem to notice.

Dean finally lit the doll's hair, and the doll went up in flames.

Just as the girl raised the razor, Sam lunged up and moved Sarah out of the way. Suddenly, the girl burst into flame and disappeared. A second later, she reappeared in the painting, next to Isaiah.

Dean watched the burnt doll on the ground, and then called Sam, who picked up. Dean sighed in relief.

"Sam, you good?" He asked. Sam looked at Sarah whose lip was bleeding.

"Not bad." He answered and then they hung up. Sam and Sarah flopped down on the floor, exhausted even as Dean was leaving the tomb.

* * *

"This was archived in the county records. The Merchants adopted daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? 'Cause her real family was murdered in their beds." Dean explained as they watched the painting being boxed.

"She killed them?" Sarah asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, who'd suspect her, a sweet little girl? So, then she kills Isaiah and his family, the old man takes the blame - spirit's been tryin' to warn people ever since."

"Where does this one go?" One of the worked asked.

"Take it out back and burn it." Sarah answered and they stared at her in confusion.  
"I'm serious, guys. Thanks." She told them and they shrugged, carrying it away.  
"So, why'd the girl do it?"

"Killin' others, killin' herself - some people are just born tortured. So, when they die, their spirits are just as dark." Sam answered.

"Maybe. I don't really care. It's over, we move on." Dean grumbled and Sarah laughed awkwardly.

"I guess this means you're leaving."

"I'll go wait in the car. See ya, Sarah." Dean called as he left.  
"I'm the one who burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything." He mumbled but Sam heard the words from Dean's mind.

"There are a million things that I want to say to you, but for the life of me, I can't think of one." Sarah told Sam who laughed.

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too." He admitted, she was a nice girl and could be a good friend.

"You know, there's a lesson in all of this." She told him and Sam looked at her.

"What's that?"

"We all got through this in one piece. I didn't get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm glad for that."

"So, maybe you're not cursed. Maybe... maybe you'll come back and see me."

"No, I won't. This isn't your world Sarah and….I have someone. I'm sorry if you thought…the dinner was to get info, but I do like you, as a friend." Sam told her and she looked down but nodded.  
"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her cheek before going after Dean.

* * *

Sam smiled and stroked Dean's hair as Dean swallowed down Sam's blood, his teeth in Sam's wrist. Once again the stored blood had been ruined so they were in a new town and Dean was feeding from Sam. Sam definitely didn't mind, he'd gotten used to the feeling and it didn't really hurt anymore. When Dean pulled off and wrapped his wrist Sam pulled him down into a kiss, also used to the taste of blood in Dean's mouth. Dean moaned, pulling him closer and Sam rolled them until he was on top of Dean. He put his hands on Dean's belt and then waited. Dean stared up at him, Sam knew he was checking his eye colour, and then he nodded, lifting his hips. Sam was about to ask if he was sure but Dean's thought reassured him that Dean wanted it, as long as Sam did and wasn't just following along with the voice. Sam smiled and kissed him even as he yanked Dean's jeans off. Dena undid Sam's belt for him and Sam wriggled out of his jeans. They studied each others bodies before Sam aligned their lower bodies. The heat from Sam had Dean gasping and writhing pretty quickly as Sam claimed his mouth again. They didn't last long but that was okay, they had plenty of time to go again.

* * *

"All right, dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?" Dean asked form where he was sprawled on the bed, looking at a paper.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived." Sam answered, not looking up from the laptop.

"That sounds more like "That's incredible" than, uh, "Twilight Zone"."

"Yeah." Sam admitted.

"What else you got?"

"Uh, Manning, Colorado - a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home." Sam finally answered and Dean frowned, sitting up.

"Elkins? I know that name."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam admitted and Dean grabbed his journal which had a lot fo stuff he'd copied form their Dad before they'd spilt up.  
"It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm." Dean answered as he searched.  
"Here. Check it out." He handed the journal to Sam and there was a phone number listed for a D. Elkins.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"It's a Colorado area code."

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

He smirked as he realised where all three Winchesters were headed. All his attempts to drive the brothers apart had been useless. Only young Samuel would ever trust a vampire enough to let it drink from him, even if the thing had once been his brother. He'd destroyed their blood supplies, had even pushed Sam's blood into fully awakening far too early to bring in certain instincts and yet they still stuck together. Daddy Winchester would make things interesting, would probably even remove the obstacle of the vampire from his plans for him. All he had to do was sit back and watch the family destroy itself and then swoop in and claim Sam.

* * *

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean commented as he looked around. Sam crouched down by the front door and ran his fingers through something.

"Hey, there's salt over here - right inside the door." He called out as Dean moved further inside.

"You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?" The vampire called out and Sam shook his head in amusement.

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?" He answered as Dean picked something up.

"Definitely." Dean answered and Sam got up, moving to join him.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's." Sam commented as Dean flipped through the journal.

"Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties." Dean pointed out before putting it down.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam commented as they entered what appeared to be an office and Dean paused, sniffing the air.  
"Dean?"

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too." His brother added and Sam stared at him.  
"Smells…..Sam you should get out of town."

"Why?"

"Because I won't risk you!"

"Dean calm down. What did you smell?" Sam soothed, wrapping his arms around Dean to help calm him.

"Vampires. Vampires did this." Dean admitted and Sam hugged him tighter.

"It'll be okay Dean, I can take care of myself you know." Sam assured him and Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean finally agreed and they went back to searching the room. Dean found a box obviously designed to hold a gun and bullets but it was empty. He looked down and frowned at the floor. He knelt down to get a better look.

"You got somethin'?" Sam asked as he put the papers he'd been looking through down.

"I don't know, just some scratches in the floor."

"Death throes, maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from Elkins' desk, placing the paper on the floor, on top of the scratches, and began to quickly move the pencil back and forth over the paper. When he was done, he looked at it carefully.  
"Or maybe a message." He handed the paper to Sam.  
"Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits - the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

"That's just the way Dad does it." Dean pointed out and Sam nodded.  
"Looks like we've got everything that's here to find. You need to get some sleep. You can check it in the morning."

"I can? What will you be doing?" Sam asked as they headed back to the car.

"Checking to see if I can find the nest, I can pose as a loner passing through, wanting to know if I can hunt without pissing off the locals, that sort of thing." Dean explained and Sam frowned.  
"I'll be fine Sam; they'd have no reason to suspect me."

"Just be careful."

* * *

Sam turned the combination lock, opening the box and reached inside to pull out the single envelope. He looked at it and stared in shock for a second before leaving and heading for the car. Dean hadn't wanted to leave Sam without transport and he knew the vampires would smell the weapons in it. Sam got in and stared at the envelope.

"J.W. -John Winchester?" Sam whispered and then jumped as someone knocked on his window. Sam turned and then stared in shock and horror, though he was able to keep the standing outside.  
"Dad?" Sam stared in confusion as John got in behind him, turning to face him since Sam did not feel comfortable with his Dad behind him.  
"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you and Dean up at his place." John explained.

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked, despite the fact his coming in would have been bad. He could hide his powers, how the hell would they hide Dean's new diet?

"You know why - because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way." John offered and Sam shrugged, they'd gotten really good at it since that little run in with that Walker guy.

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked and saw his Dad's expression turn sad.

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us." Sam pushed and John looked uncomfortable.

"We had, uh... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." He admitted before looking at the letter still in Sam's hand.  
"I should look at that." Sam handed it over.  
"'If you're reading this, I'm already dead.' That son of a bitch." John growled and Sam straightened.

"What is it?"

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique - a Colt revolver, did you see it?" John demanded and Sam frowned, thinking it over.

"Dean found an old case, but it was empty."

"They have it."

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins?" Sam asked, hoping John didn't know what had killed the hunter. If he didn't know about vampires then hiding what Dean was would be a lot easier. Sam held no illusions about how John would react to the truth about either of them and he didn't want to have to fight him.

"We've got to pick up the trail." John said, starting to get out.  
"Where's Dean?"

"Checking a few things out. You want us with you? After a year with no word? I called you after…you never answered." Sam argued.

"If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun." John snapped and Sam glared.

"The gun? Why?"

"Because it's important, that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam argued, feeling no shame in lying when John wouldn't even say why he'd ignored Sam's calls.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best - vampires." John stated and Sam's heart plummeted. He had to play dumb and pray John was having an off week.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing. You never even mentioned them, Dad."

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out. I was wrong." John explained, finally getting out.  
"Get Dean and meet me here." John handed over the address before leaving and Sam slumped in his seat. He got his phone out and then paused, he couldn't risk calling and blowing whatever cover Dean had so instead he drove back to their room to wait. After an hour he lay down and closed his eyes, he'd wanted to try something for a while. He calmed himself as much as he could and then focused on Dean, trying to find his thoughts. Sam figured if he could hear Dean's thought, why couldn't he send thoughts to him? Wasn't that how comics showed telepathy? It took forever but finally he heard something sort of wispy and fought to focus on it. Suddenly he knew where Dean was, he was with the nest.

'Sam?' Came the shocked thought and Sam grinned.

'Dean, can you hear me?' He thought and he could feel Dean's astonishment.

'Yeah. How?'

'No time. Dad's in town, wants us to meet him. Can you get out?'

'Yeah, told them I was shacking up with a tasty treat at the moment. Be there soon.'

* * *

Dean walked into the motel room and frowned when he didn't see Sam, he relaxed wen he heard his heartbeat coming from the bathroom.

"Sam?" He called and Sam kicked the door open. That was when the faint scent of blood hit him.  
"Sammy!" He yelled and Sam turned to him, holding a tissue beneath his nose.  
"What happened?" Dean asked as he took over holding the pressure on Sam's nose.

"Pushed too hard to reach you. Nose started bleeding." Sam answered, sounding funny due to the pressure on his nose.

"Shit. Come on, let's sit down." Dean murmured, walking Sam over to the bed.

"M'fine." Sam mumbled and Dean removed the tissue, frowning as more blood leaked out so he grabbed a new tissue.

"Just relax Sam, want to tell me what's going on. You said Dad's here?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, cuddling in to Dean's side and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"Showed up after I got the mail drop, it was a letter addressed to Dad. Something about that empty gun case, the gun is important but Dad didn't say why. He wants our help and he knows its vampires. He'll know Dean." Sam explained and Dean sighed.

"We can't just ignore him though, that'll make him more suspicious." Dean argued and Sam nodded.

"Dean…."

"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out."

* * *

John opened the door as he heard the Impala pull up, his boys getting out. He frowned as he noticed how pale Dean was, a bandage around his head. That was not good, looked like he was concussed and had probably lost a bit of blood. That would make things a lot harder but Dean had worked with a concussion before.

"Hey boys." He called and they both managed smiles for him.

"Hey Dad." Dean called and John nodded at the son he hadn't seen in several years. He'd gotten really worried when Dean had just up and vanished after a hunt but then word had reached him that his sons had been spotted hunting together so he'd relaxed again. He let them into the old rundown house he'd been using and they sat down to watch him attentively.

"Sam said you were checking out leads, find anything?" John asked and Dean shook his head before wincing.

"Other then getting whacked on the head?" He grumbled and Sam pushed him to lie down.

"Want more pain killers?" Sam asked but Dean indicated no.

"You up for this?" John asked and Dean shrugged.

"I'll be fine Dad." Dean knew faking a head wound probably wasn't the best idea but it was the best thing they could come up with in the time they had. It would explain his sleepiness and grumpiness during the day as well as some of his paleness, as long as John didn't touch him.

* * *

"So far so good." Dean commented as he drove and Sam nodded. Dean was driving since it was a well known fact that he never let Sam drive the Impala. They pulled up and parked, John parking beside them and then they headed through the trees until they spotted the barn. They watched as a car pulled up and a man got out, walking towards the barn as another man opened the door.

"I know what time it is." They heard the man say as.

"Get in." they watched as the two went inside.

"Direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up." John explained, not knowing the boys were very aware of those facts.

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option." Dean offered and John shook his head.

"Actually, that's the plan." He answered and Dean mentally swore, seeing Sam hide a grin at his language use. He'd interacted with several of the vampires the day before, if they said anything in John's hearing…. They got up and followed him back to the cars. They opened the trunks and began getting weapons out. Dean took out a large knife and extended it to John.

"Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one." He offered, watching in fear as John pulled out a much larger one.

"Think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Wow." He commented, that would take his head off in one blow!

"So... you boys really wanna know about this Colt?" John asked and they stopped what they were doing to stare at him in surprise.

"Yes, sir." Sam answered.

"It's just a story - a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun - a special gun. He made it for a hunter - a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say- they say this gun can kill anything." John explained and two hurts sank, kill anything?

"Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked, masking his fear.  
"Like the demon."

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been lookin' for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun... we may have it." John explained and that was definitely good news, except for the part it could kill them too.

* * *

Dean and Sam snuck in through a window, and then closed it behind them. They looked around and saw a lot of vampires sleeping in hammocks set up around the room. They were both happy that John had taken the back entrance to look elsewhere. Dean tried to duck under a hammock and accidentally kicked a glass bottle and hit the hammock instead. Thankfully the vampire didn't wake up.

In another room John found Luther and Kate asleep in their bed together. In a leather case next to the bed was the Colt revolver. John cautiously started down the steps leading into the bedroom. Luther and Kate rolled over but did not wake up.

Sam knelt by a woman tied to a pole, moving to untie her as Dean approached a cage full of people.

"There's more." He whispered and Sam nodded. Dean grabbed a crowbar and broke the lock, waiting to see if the other vampires would wake up but they didn't. Sam continued working on the ropes and then Dean turned to him, frowning.  
"Sam no!" He called but it was too late. The woman screamed and Sam jumped away from her even as the vampires woke. In the bedroom Luther woke up and saw John, throwing him into the wall. John grabbed an empty liquor bottle and hurled it at the bedroom window.

"Boys, run!" he yelled as he made for an exit. Dean and Sam took off, closely followed by the vampires until Sam turned and telekinetically threw them back towards the barn. They made it back to the cars and looked around for John.

"Dad?" Dean yelled but there was no answer and Dean couldn't smell him.  
"Dad!" Seconds later John appeared, coming form downwind so that explained why Dean hadn't smelt him.

"They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life." John told them.

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean demanded, if it was just him and Sam…..they could take the nest pretty easily but with their Dad?

"You got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what." John answered and Dean flinched slightly but nodded. It figured that he'd be the one sent to get the dead man's blood.

* * *

John watched as Sam paced, amused by it.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." Sam said, going to grab his jacket.

"Dean's got it." John stated but Sam didn't answer.  
"Sammy..." He trailed off and Sam stopped pacing, glancing over at him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I ever told you this, but... the day you were born, you know what I did?" John asked and Sam frowned in confusion.

"No." Sam answered and John smiled slightly.

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month, I'd put in another hundred dollars, until...Anyway, my point is, Sam, that... this is never the life that I wanted for you." John admitted and Sam sat down.

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" He whispered, wishing they could have had this talk years ago.

"You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared - ready. So, somewhere along the line, I, uh... I stopped being your father. And I-I became your drill sergeant. So, when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about- my only thought was that you were gonna be alone... vulnerable. Sammy, it just- it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me... we're just different." John admitted and Sam laughed, tears in his eyes.  
"What?"

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess... we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone." Sam admitted.

"I guess you're right, son." John admitted and Sam smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey, Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?"

"I spent it on ammo." He admitted and they both laughed, Sam finally relaxing as Dean walked in.

"Whew! Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean stated as he sat beside Sam, arms brushing.

"Did you get it?" John asked and Dean pulled a paper bag out of his pocket. He took out the jar of blood and handed it over.

* * *

Sam had the hood of the impala open and was leaning in as if looking for a problem. John had originally wanted Dean to play bait but Sam had pointed out he had a head injury so John had relented and let Sam do it.

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place." A female offered and Sam turned to see Kate.

"Nah, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." Sam answered with a smirk.

"Ooh." She punched him and Sam went with it, rolling back to his feet. Kate grabbed him and lifted him off the ground despite their height differences.  
"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She offered and the vampire behind her smirked. She lowered him and kissed him, making Sam snarl softly and his eyes flash but thankfully no one but Dean noticed.

"Sorry. Not looking for long term right now - definitely not eternity." Sam spat.

"Damn it." Kate sore as she and Hank were shot, Dean and John emerging from the trees.  
"Barely even stings."

"Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?" John taunted even as Kate collapsed into Sam's arms.  
"Load her up. I'll take care of this one." Sam walked over to John's truck while John went to deal with Hank.

"You okay?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded, staring at Kate to avoid seeing what was happening to Hank. Would that be his fate if John found out? Sam reached over and squeezed his hand in comfort.

John glanced up from the vampire he'd just beheaded and frowned as he saw Sam holding Dean's hand. What the hell? Since when did Dean let that happen? Something very odd was going on with them; they weren't possessed at least but something…

* * *

"Boo." Dean grinned as he took the shocked Bo's head off. He took out another one, glancing at Sam who was having a pretty easy time since he could toss them around without getting close. Dean was being treated to pissed of snarls as they recognised him but he kept his own teeth hidden, not wanting to scare the still caged humans."I told you I'd come back." He called as he set to work on the locks. He got them put and pushed them towards the cars the vampires would no longer need. They avoided Sam and took off for town."You okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Come on, Dad'll need backup." Sam headed out with Dean on his heels. As they reached the road they saw John on the ground and Luther advancing. Sam brought his crossbow up and fired, hitting one in the chest. Luther hit Sam who grabbed his arm and punched him. Sam held his own for a bit but then Luther began choking him.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." Luther snarled as Dean grabbed a blade. Dean froze, blade in mid air. He watched as Sam gasped for air, feet hanging in the air as he struglled, eyes flashing between hazel and yellow.  
"You people - why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do." Luther snarled and then frowned as he stared at Dean.  
"Why are you…"

"Let my brother go." Dean demanded even as he put the blade down.

"I don't think so." John stated and Luther turned to find the Colt aimed at him. John fired, the bullet hitting Luther in the centre of his forehead. He dropped Sam and Dean darted in to help Sam away, rubbing his back as he held him at his side. A trickle of blood ran down Luther's nose. Everyone watched as he sank to his knees.

"Luther!" Kate screamed in denial. There was a flash of light and then Luther slumped to the ground, truly dead. Kate lunged at John, knocking him down. He struggled against her and then she was gone. He looked up to see Dean fighting her even as Sam rushed to his side, helping him up.

"Dad you okay?" Sam asked and John nodded, watching his eldest go toe to toe with the vampire…something that wasn't humanly possible. She knocked Dean down and John froze as he heard his son snarl before slamming into her. When they broke apart John fired, killing her and then he levelled the gun at Dean who froze, eyes wide as he stared at him. All John could stare at were the vampire teeth in Dean's mouth.

"Dad." Dean whispered and it all clicked for him. Dean hadn't had a head injury, he'd been hiding what he was.

"Dad don't!" Sam yelled, moving towards him but freezing when John started tightening his grip on the trigged.  
"Don't you dare shoot him."

"Sammy don't, stay back." Dean snapped, seeing Sam trying to get between them.

"How long?" John demanded and Dean sighed, his teeth receding.

"Couple of years." He admitted and John glanced at Sam who was staring at him in horror.

"And you?" John asked.

"Sammy's not. He's still alive Dad." Dean answered.

"You shoot him and I'll kill you Dad." Sam snapped, hands fisted.

"You knew?" John demanded and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Little hard to hide when we live in such close quarters. Dad it's still Dean, you can't shoot your own son."

"My son is dead!" John snapped and Dean staggered back a step.

"Dad no, it's me." Dean whispered and John shifted his aim a little. Dena just stared at him with wide, scared eyes but didn't try to run.

"No. Dean run." Sam whispered.

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Glad everyone liked the cliff hanger!_

**Chapter 8**

Sam stared, frozen by fear, as John aimed the gun right at Dean's heart. Dean's gaze kept alternating between Sam and John; if John pulled the trigger he wanted his last sight to be of Sam, not a father who could kill his own son.

"Dad don't….I swear I'll do it, you pull that trigger and I'll kill you." Sam whispered brokenly. But it was the truth; if John shot Dean then as far as Sam cared he'd be an orphan.

"Sammy don't, don't say that." Dean called and Sam stared at him, a few tears breaking free.

John hesitated but his finger began tightening on the trigger. He'd kill the vampire and Sam would get over it, the creature must have done something to Sam to make him believe it was Dean.

"No!" Sam screamed as John fired and the bullet slowed, stopping a few feet from Dean before falling to the ground. John's eyes widened and then the Colt was torn from his hand, flying to rest in Sam's outstretched hand. Sam aimed it right at John who froze, staring in horror at his youngest. Dean watched, happy that Sam had stopped the bullet and relieved that Sam's eyes hadn't flashed yellow, there would have been no way to calm John down if that had happened! He'd probably argue Sam was possessed by what had killed their Mom! Dean moved when he saw Sam's finger beginning to tighten. John blinked when Dean moved in behind Sam, gripping his wrist.

"No Sammy, don't do it. You will never forgive yourself if you kill Dad and you know it. You took the gun, its okay, I'm safe." Dean soothed, ignoring John to softly kiss Sam's neck. John stared in horror, unable to say anything as he watched Sam relax into the vampires' arms.  
"Give me the gun Sammy." Dean urged and Sam slowly let go of it, letting it fall into Dean's hand, Dean shoving it into his belt.

"How….."

"Gonna threaten to shoot me too Dad?" Sam snapped angrily and John took a step back.

"Sam how?"

"Started a few weeks before Jess…..telekinesis, then visions and now…..I can hear Dean's thoughts when I try." Sam admitted and John couldn't hide his terror at what he was hearing. He had hoped, prayed the rumours he'd found were wrong.  
"And now you're scared of me." Sam spat, curling into Dean's hold.

"Sam….I hoped….I wanted to be wrong." John whispered and both boys frowned.

"You knew? You knew something like this could happen to me? Why didn't you tell me!" Sam demanded angrily, taking a step forward. Dean heard the rattle and saw the windows in the cars rattling.

"Sam calm down. Let Dad explain kiddo." Dean soothed and then sniffed the air. He snarled and lunged, grabbing a dropped machete and taking off the other vampires head before it got within five feet of John who stared in surprise. He'd tried to kill the vampire, why defend him? Was it possible? John found himself staring into green eyes he'd known for years and they showed what they always had when looking at him, love and admiration. The addition of fear hurt, despite everything and he found himself taking half a step forward. Dean stumbled back and John froze.

"Dean?" John asked and the vampire nodded.

"Dad it's me. I….I know you're disappointed but I didn't want this. I killed the one that infected me, I drink from bags….at first I….."

"Dean no." Sam whispered but Dean shook his head.

"I'm not lying or hiding anything Sam." Dean told him and Sam walked over, pulling Dean into his arms and glaring at John.  
"At first…..I couldn't fight it Dad. I…I did it, I killed." Dean whispered and Sam tightened his grip, kissing Dean softly in an offer of comfort.  
"I hated myself, tried to find someone to end it. Drank a lot, trying to numb the hunger, numb the pain. Then Sam….."

"I'd been on the road eight months, trying to find one of you. Couldn't find anything on Dean for the previous two years and you were nowhere to be found." Sam spat and John flinched guiltily at that.  
"Know how many times I nearly ended up dead while getting back into the old habits? How many new scars I've got from those months? Ended up in this seedy club, amused myself by imagining how much fun Dean would have watching the scantily clad female dancers. But there were male ones too and from the back one looked an awful lot like Dean, then he turned around and….it was Dean, a very very drunk Dean. Then I realised what he was, I could…feel it. Went outside, waited for him to come out. Was rather shocked when he passed out in my arms after slurring how happy he was to see me. Found a warehouse, chained him up, hit him with a dose of dead man's blood to be safe. Not a good combo with alcohol by the way. We uh...talked for a while when he was finally coherent and I finally unchained him."

"Honestly thought you were about to kill me. You were scared but you still gave me a chance."

"I thought you were going to bite me when your lips touched my throat. Nearly hugged me to death instead. We hit the road after that, altered our sleeping patterns to sort of help us both. We tend to travel at night and sleep in the morning, for Dean's comfort. We keep blood in a cooler; Dean acted as a guinea pig to help me get control of my powers. He's still Dean Dad. Don't you dare turn your back on him. Dean's given everything for your crusade, now you try to kill him?"

John's heart dropped when Dean admitted to killing but the fact he'd been living off bagged blood since meeting up with Sam…..was he just using Sam as a safety shield or did he truly want to do it?

"You haven't bitten anyone since…." He tried and Dean looked down. Sam hugged him tighter and looked at John.

"No one unwilling. I think someone's following us, despite what we do to hide. Dean's blood has been tampered with several times. When that happens I sub in, it doesn't hurt that much and Dean's always pulled back when I've told him to. I think that might have something to do with why I can hear him and no one else." Sam admitted.

"You bit Sam!" John yelled and Dean flinched.

"Didn't want to. Sam pretty much shoved the vein in my mouth."

"Because you're a stubborn bastard who'd rather starve than hurt me. And you haven't hurt me so it doesn't matter." Sam argued gently, kissing him again.

"And….that?" John demanded and Sam shrugged.

"No ones business but ours." Sam stated coolly. John stared at them, taking in Sam's defensive grip on Dean, the anger in his eyes and the fear in Dean's.

"Okay." John answered, getting suspicious and shocked looks from his sons.

"Okay what?" Sam pushed.

"It's your business as long as neither of you is being hurt. The rest….I can't just…."

"Dad?" Dean called out and John took a step closer.

"You can't just expect me to accept this…I…I need…."

"You need time." Dean answered, smiling shakily.  
"I'm still me Dad." Dean pleaded and John slowly walked over. He reached out slowly and touched Dean's face, fighting a flinch at the coldness of his skin. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into John's touch despite what John had tried to do. Sam watched him warily but didn't move to intervene.

"See Dad, it's not just black and white." Sam finally whispered and John stared up at him before nodding slowly. He moved closer and hugged Dean who clung to him. John tensed as Dean's head rested against his shoulder but he could hear and feel Dean taking his scent in, memorising it.

"Missed you Dad." Dean whispered before pulling back and gently pushing Sam forward. Sam just stared at John, not sure he could do it, if he could just forgive him everything.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Sam asked and John closed his eyes before looking up at Sam.

"I was on its tail; I didn't want to put you in danger. I drove straight to Stanford when I got your message but you were already gone. I watched you as much as I could and then I heard you were hunting with Dean so I knew you were safe." John explained and Sam chewed at his lip before stopping closer and hugging John.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Sam asked as they parted and John nodded.  
"Call or Dean will track you down." Sam warned.

"I will. You two…stay safe, look after each other. I….I'm trying." John whispered and both boys nodded, knowing that what was happening to them was hard for John to accept.

"Just don't…..you won't…." Dean couldn't say it but John understood.

"I won't hunt you." He promised and then he headed back to his truck.

"Dad!" Sam called and he looked back. The colt floated up and over to him.  
"You'll need that if you go after it. Just be careful, call us for backup." Sam told him and John took the gun, knowing what it meant that Sam was giving it back to him.

"I will." John got in and drove away, watching them for as long as he could.

"You okay?" Sam asked, moving to wrap his arms around Dean again.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"I can't lose you." Sam whispered, kissing him.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

John knocked on the door, knowing he wasn't going to get a warm welcome. He hadn't seen Bobby since the man had chased him off with a loaded shotgun two years earlier but he didn't know who else to go to. Bobby was the only hunter he knew that wouldn't jump to conclusions and immediately start hunting the boys down. He knew Bobby looked at them like they were family; he would never want to hunt them. Finally the door was wrenched open and then john found himself staring at a shotgun.

"Thought I told you not to come round here again." Bobby growled at him and John raised his hands.

"I need your help Bobby, please. It's the boys." He told him and Bobby's shotgun lowered instantly.

"Where are they? Are they hurt?" Bobby demanded as John entered his home, watching him sag onto his couch and Bobby was shocked to see John looking so lost.  
"John what happened? I thought Sam was at school?" He asked more gently, passing over a glass of holy water laced whisky. John downed it and leant back in the chair.

"Got a call from Sam but by the time I got to Stanford he was gone…the demon got his girlfriend, burnt their place down. I was on a hunt so by the time I got there her funeral was over and Sam had left. Managed to keep an eye on him as he started hunting then I got word he'd been seen with Dean so I backed off. Thought it was safer since I was getting close but…Dean he…he went missing after a hunt nearly three years ago. After a while of not being able to find him I guess I thought….so when I heard he was with Sam I was relived. Should have looked into it more, he…oh God Bobby." John buried his face in his hands.

"John what happened? Are they okay?" Bobby demanded and John looked up at him, making Bobby fear the worst when he saw the unshed tears in John's eyes.

"Dean he…..he's a vampire Bobby. He was turned on that hunt and I don't know what to do. He says he's still Dean but I don't know. Can he still be Dean? And Sam…..I prayed I was wrong but….I had the Colt, aimed it at Dean and I fired…Sam stoped it, he stopped the bullet and pulled the gun from my hand." John practically babbled out and Bobby stared in shock. Dean was a vampire? Sam had powers?

"John take a deep breath and try to make sense, okay? You said Dean's vampire? Since he went missing nearly three years ago? How is he travelling with Sam and dealing with the bloodlust? Has he…..does he kill?" Bobby asked softly.

"He did. He said when he first…..he couldn't control it. But since he's been with Sam he's been using blood bags. But something's been sabotaging the supply so sometimes…..Sam lets Dean bite him." John answered and Bobby stared at him in horror. Dean had killed. How many people had died to satisfy Dean's bloodlust? But if the boys had been hunting together then how many had he saved? Did it equal out? The thought of Dean as something they hunted….  
"I…Dean saved my life." John murmured and Bobby felt a spark of hope.

"How?"

"Three times. One of the vampires jumped me, that's how I found out about Dean, he ripped her off me, fought her too easily for a human. Then his teeth, I shot her and aimed at Dean. He…he looked so scared but accepting. Next time he saved me….Sam was going to shoot me for threatening Dean but Dean stopped him, took the gun off him. When the last vampire attacked Dean stopped it before it could get too close to me." John told him and Bobby nodded, working over what he'd heard. Sam threatening to shoot John over Dean, yeah he could see that easily. Sam had always been closer to Dean than John but despite that Sam would not stay with a monster. But John had said Sam had powers…..no, being psychic didn't change things.

"Tell me you didn't come here for help to hunt them." Bobby whispered and John shook his head.

"Promised, I promised them I wouldn't. No matter what. Dean he…..after he killed the vampire to save me he just looked at me and it was the same way he always looked at me except he's never been scared of me before. What do I do Bobby?"

"You call them and tell them to come here. Idjits should have come to see me ages ago." Bobby grumbled and John stared at him warily.

"You won't…."

"Don't you dare suggest that John! Those boys are as much my family as yours." Bobby snapped and John nodded, getting his phone out.

* * *

They sat and stared at the familiar house, neither brave enough to get out and go in. Sam reached over and grabbed Dean's hand, clinging to him, looking for reassurance. Dean gently squeezed his hand before looking over at him.

"It'll be okay Sammy." He whispered and Sam let out a choked laugh.

"Helps if you really believe it." Sam whispered, tapping his temple and Dean grabbed him, dragging him across the seat and into his arms. Dean held him close, smiling as he felt Sam relax into him and completely ignoring the fact he could see and smell his Dad and Bobby watching them. Sam stared at him and Dean smiled at him, reaching up to push Sam's hair off his face. Sam leant in and Dean accepted the gentle kiss.

"Love you Sammy." Dean whispered when they parted.

"Love you too Dean." Sam kissed him again and then took a deep breath.  
"They're watching, aren't they?" He suddenly asked, blushing slightly and Dean shrugged.  
"Let's go." Sam murmured, opening Dean's door and getting out. Dean shook his head as Sam kept himself between Dean and the two hunters.

"Hey Dad, Bobby." Dean called even as he pulled Sam back a bit, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Dean….why the hell didn't you call boy?" Bobby demanded and Dean lowered his head in shame. He'd thought about it but in the end had been too scared he'd either try to hurt the hunter without meaning too or that Bobby would kill him and he hadn't wanted Bobby to have to live with that.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Dean whispered and Bobby stared at him before nodding.

"Both of you get in here." He growled and Dean nudged Sam forward. They walked inside and Bobby nodded them towards the couch so they sat, Sam pretty much crawling into Dean's lap. Dean just smiled and he'd him close.  
"Guess your Daddy left something out." Bobby said, raising an eyebrow and Sam's head went up defensively.  
"Relax Sam, you two….if you're happy and safe I ain't gonna say anything." Bobby told him and they both relaxed.  
"Now I wanna hear what the hell has been going on with you two the last few years."

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Apparently he had underestimated Papa Winchester's love for his boys. No matter, he'd just have to take things into his own hands. Yes, it would make controlling the boy harder but he could work around that. And now that they were with the other hunter it meant he could rid the world of another annoyance.

* * *

Bobby watched the boys as they worked on the Impala together in his lot. Yard lights had been turned on for Sam but it was obvious Dean didn't need them, just another sign of how much the boy had changed. He felt and heard John join him at the window and glanced at him.

"Look at them…..I haven't seen them this happy since they were kids Bobby." John admitted quietly.  
"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"You did the best you could John. Kicking Sam out for wanting to go to college, yeah that parts your fault. Not keeping in better contact with Dean so you'd realise he was in trouble, also your fault. You need to tell Sam what you've learnt though, with what's happening to him…"

"I know." John whispered brokenly and Dean looked over at them, making them realise exactly how good his hearing was. Dean said something to Sam who nodded and they started walking towards the house. Sam suddenly stopped and put a hand to his head, swaying slightly. Dean wrapped an arm around him, saying something and then Sam's legs buckled, his body going limp. Dean caught him and ran for the house but never reached it as he was thrown to the side, Sam's body falling from his arms.

"SAM!" They heard him scream even as they grabbed weapons and then left the relative safety of the house to search for the attacker.

"Dean." John barked and Dean lifted his head groggily.

"Check Sam." He called in answer but John looked over to see Bobby already doing that so he moved to Dean's side, gently checking him for injuries.  
"Sammy." Dean moaned as John ran his hands over his head.

"Bobby's got him son. Just take it easy." John whispered.

"No I don't think Bobby has anyone." A cold voice stated and John turned to find a man in the yard and Bobby pinned to the ground several feet from Sam's still form. The man's eyes were a swirling sulphurous yellow, making his identity clear.

"You." John growled, knowing that any move would just end with him in Bobby's position.

"John, John, John. You just never do what others expect do you? I've been trying to spilt these two up for months. Imagine my joy when all three of you ended up in the one town. I thought, great! All my problems solved. You'd kill the vampire, Sam would kill you and then I'd just take Sam. But no, you had to do the unexpected and actually accept your freak children. Makes things more interesting I guess."

"Leave my children alone!" John snapped, using his body to shield Dean.

"I had no interest in Dean till he joined back up with Sammy. Tried to drive them apart by waking up Sam's blood, when that didn't work I started sabotaging Dean's blood. Who knew Sam would be so…..mushy as to let Dean feed off him. Now Dean has to die to break their bond. The rest of you are just a bonus." The demon gloated. With that John found himself pinned to the side of the house, the Colt flying away to land in the yard.  
"I am really going to enjoy this." He purred and then Dean screamed.

Sam struggled to wake up but his body refused to respond. He could vaguely hear voices but it sounded like they were underwater. He knew something was very wrong, he could feel it. Dean was in danger! He fought against whatever was keeping him down but he couldn't focus. Then he heard the one sound he never wanted to hear again, Dean screaming in agony.

John could only watch as the demon attacked Dean, his eldest son writhing in agony in the dirt, blood seeping through his shirt.

"Let him go! Dean, son, its okay just hold on." He called out. Pained, scared green eyes met his as Dean's back arched and John held the gaze until Dean slumped again.  
"Stop it! Kill me if you want but let my sons go!" John yelled and the demon laughed.

"Sam is mine. Dean's in the way of that so…..no. But don't worry you will get to die too."

John just glared at it and then blinked, seeing the weak movement beyond it. Sam was waking up! He locked his eyes on the demon and kept yelling, not wanting it to realise whatever it had done to Sam was wearing off.

Sam managed to roll onto his stomach, his sight blurred and body slow to respond. Dean's screams gave him the strength to move as he began dragging himself through the dirt. He didn't know what to do, just that he wanted Dean to be okay. Then he saw it, the fuzzy object out of reach. He could feel what it was…..the Colt! He reached out to it but couldn't get to it. Sam closed his eyes, trying to concentrate past the annoying buzzing in his head. He opened his eyes and they were yellow even as the Colt began to shake where it lay.

John watched as Sam reached for the Colt but he was still too far away. And then he saw Sam's eye's change colour, the gun shaking.

"Come on you bastard! Leave Dean alone!" John screamed to keep it's attention focused on them.

The Colt leapt from the ground and into Sam's outstretched hand. He rolled sluggishly onto his side and struggled to see well enough to aim. There was a stranger standing a few feet away, laughing as Dean screamed. That was all he needed to squeeze the trigger.

John watched as the bullet hit the demon in the chest. Yellow eyes went wide in shock and he managed to half turn to Sam even as the gun fell from Sam's hand, his body slumping back to the ground. The bullet hole lit up with a white light, the man's body jerking before collapsing. John staggered as he was suddenly free and he saw Bobby scrambling up as well. Jon dropped to his knees beside Dean, seeing the puddle of blood around his body.

"Dean? Come on son, open your eyes." John whispered, shakily cupping Dean's face and trying to ignore how cold his skin was.  
"Dean? Come on blood loss doesn't kill vampires." John choked and then smiled slightly as Dean's eyes fluttered open.  
"That's it, you're gonna be okay." John promised and Dean groaned.

"D'd." He managed to croak out and John nodded.

"You're gonna have to help me here Dean, need to get you inside." John told him and Dean lethargically lifted his arm. John took it and wrapped it around his shoulders, levering them up, Dean slumped against him.  
"Bobby how's Sam?" John called and Dean lifted his head slightly.

"S'mmy." Dean slurred.

"He's out again…..and bleeding." Bobby called as he struggled to lift Sam.  
"Come on kid; give me some sort of help." He muttered, trying to get him up. Then he smiled when he saw Sam's legs move slightly, pushing against the ground a little but it was enough to get Sam mostly upright. They got the boys into the house and then grabbed the medical kits.

"Dean needs blood." John stated when he came up empty in the cooler the boys had brought.

"Not like I keep any around John." Bobby snapped as he cut Sam's shirt off, searching for wounds.  
"Damn it! Looks like he dragged himself across an old bit of fencing." He called as he put pressure on to try and slow the bleeding.  
"John get Dean over here, no point wasting what's coming out." Bobby murmured and John moved the barely conscious Dean over there, moving him so his head was on Sam's bleeding stomach. Dean obviously smelt the blood as his vampiric teeth descended and he began lapping at the wound.  
"Better than an antiseptic really." Bobby told John who nodded. Bobby kept applying pressure though since Sam couldn't afford to lose much more blood. Wen it finally stoped Dean snarled, his eyes still shut.

"Easy son. You don't want Sam to loose too much blood." John whispered as he moved Dean away and Dean whimpered before one eyes opened slightly.  
"Dean? You awake?" He asked and Dean's hand moved to clutch at him.

"D'd…..hun'ry." Dean mumbled and John nodded.

"I know Dean. It's gonna be okay." John assured him, looking up to see Bobby stitching Sam's wound up. He took a deep breath and then picked up a knife, drawing it across the flesh of his arm.  
"Here you go." John whispered, placing the wound to Dean's lips. Dean's tongue came out to lap at the wound and John shifted his arm so Dean's lips could seal around it. He hadn't cut anywhere near the vein so he figured it was fairly safe as Dean sucked at the blood hungrily. Dean's hands came up to hold John's arm in place after a while and John bit back a scream as sharp teeth sank into his skin. He kept his breathing as steady as possible and began gently rubbing Dean's back with his other hand.  
"Its okay son, I've got you." He whispered and then smiled as sleepy green eyes finally opened. Dean's eyes widened in shocked horror as he realised what he was drinking.  
"Shh, it's alright Dean. You're my son; I can do this for you." John assured him gently. Dean gently removed his teeth from his Dad's arm and stared up at him, his skin warming slowly.

"Dad?" Dean mumbled and John nodded.  
"What…..Sammy!" He tried to sit up but John stopped him, even as he held his wound.

"Just take it easy, Bobby's stitching him up." John promised and then Dean saw the way he was holding his arm.

"I bit….hold still Dad, I'll fix it." Dean staggered up and over to the kit, grabbing gauze and tape, avoiding looking at anyone. He gently tended to the wound, ashamed of what he'd done.

"Dean look at me son." John urged and Dean slowly raised his head, eyes scared.  
"It's okay. I knew what I was doing." John promised.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, alright?" John said and Dean stared at him for a while before nodding. Once he was done Dean moved to Sam's side, putting his head in his lap.

"Bobby?" Dean whispered.

"I don't know Dean. He's lost some blood but not enough for him to be out like this." Bobby answered.

* * *

Dean held Sam as his brother lay limp in his arms. It'd been a week since Sam had killed the demon and he hadn't moved. He could hear his Dad and Bobby talking about taking Sam to the hospital but he didn't want them to take Sam away from him. He just wanted Sam to wake up and be okay. He needed him. Sam kept him sane, kept him sort of human. Without Sam…..he'd steal the Colt and do it himself before he slipped too far again. He buried his head in Sam's hair, fighting sobs.

"Please wake up Sammy. I need you." He begged, nuzzling Sam's throat. He could smell Sam's blood; something had smelt different since the battle. It smelt more human than it had before. His Dad had finally admitted everything he knew and Dean had a pretty good idea why Sam's blood was different. The demon had done something to Sam that night, made him partially demonic or something but now it had lessened. Did that mean he bond between them…? No, Sam loved him, not just because of that voice.  
"Please Sam." He choked.

Sam could hear Dean's voice as if through a tunnel. He'd been aware on and off but his body didn't respond to his commands. He wanted to tell Dean he could hear him, that he wasn't going anywhere but no matter how hard he tried nothing happened. He felt different, lighter almost. The voice he'd gotten so used to hearing in the back of his head was gone and Sam felt….weaker. He didn't care, didn't care if his powers were gone, he just wanted Dean.

"Sam? Did…..come on Sammy you can do it. I know I felt you move. Please keep trying." Dean whispered. Sam could hear him and was happy that he had apparently managed to move. Now if he could just open his eyes or something….  
"That's it Sam. Come on kiddo." Dean urged as he saw Sam's eyelids flutter slightly.  
"I know you can do it. Come back to me." He whispered and then chastely kissed Sam's lips. When he pulled back he found unfocused hazel staring in his general direction. He smiled and gently cupped Sam's face.  
"That's it Sammy, I'm right here. Can you see me?" he asked, moving a finger in front of Sam's eyes, relaxing when Sam managed to track the movement.  
"Good, that's good Sammy. You did it; you killed the bastard that got Mom. Saved us all, I'm so proud." Dean told him. On the bed Sam's fingers twitched and then moved weakly until they grazed Dean's leg. Dean smiled and took Sam's hand, squeezing gently.  
"Just take your time. We're safe." Dean soothed and Sam's eyes slid shut again. Dean held him, looking up when the door opened, grinning at his Dad.

"Dean?"

"He woke up." Dean answered and John sagged in relief.

"Was he okay?"

"Pretty out of it, didn't even try to talk but he was tracking movement and managed to move a little." Dean told him and John nodded.

"I'll bring some Gatorade up; try to get him to drink when he wakes up again."

* * *

Dean held Sam as he drank the lukewarm soup. He was still pretty dazed seeming but was more alert than he had been the first time he woke. He still hadn't spoken but would react to Dean's voice and move if asked. Dean was scared that Sam wouldn't ever talk but his Dad and Bobby both said to give it time, that the demon had obviously been trying to do something that had left Sam a little messed up. Thankfully his stomach wound was doing well; Bobby had pulled the stitches the day before. Dean just wanted to know if Sam still loved him, scared that it had all been because of the blood.

Sam still felt disconnected from his body and the world but he knew he was getting better. He also knew Dean was scared. He'd tried to communicate like they had before but he couldn't get Dean to hear his thoughts or even hear Deans but he could feel his emotions. He just wanted to let Dean know it was okay.

"Had enough soup?" Dean asked and Sam's head moved in a small nod.  
"Okay, lets try a shower today. No offence but you're starting to smell a bit." Dean teased and then grinned when he saw Sam's lips twitch slightly.  
"That was a smile! Good work Sammy." Dean got up and gently lifted Sam, carrying him into the bathroom. He stripped them both off and got into the shower, holding Sam to his chest, grinning when he realised Sam was trying to take some of his own weight.  
"It's okay Sam, I've got you." Dean whispered, kissing the side of Sam's neck.

"D" It was barely there, if he wasn't a vampire he never would have heard it.

"Sam? Come on, tyre again." Dean pleaded and Sam's hand moved, gripping Dean's weakly.

"D…'n" It was louder and Dean laughed.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here, I've got you." Dean whispered, fighting tears of joy. He turned Sam around in his arms, seeing that Sam's eyes were a lot more focused. Sam's lips twitched again into a small smile and Dean smiled back at him.  
"Welcome back Sammy." He whispered.

"H….h'rd you." Sam mumbled and Dean's smile widened.

"Really? I didn't know…..I thought I'd lost you."

"N'vr." Sam got out and then let his head fall onto Dean's shoulder.

"Shh, you just rest and get better. I'm here, Dad and Bobby too." Dean soothed and Sam let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up to find Dean curled around him asleep. He carefully flexed his arms and legs, realising that for the first time he seemed to be in full control of his body. He carefully sat up and looked around, seeing that the sun was setting. He smiled at Dean and then leant in, kissing him. Dean mumbled in his sleep but then kissed back. Sam pulled back and sleepy green eyes opened. Dean blinked at him in confusion before sitting up quickly.

"Sam?" Dean whispered and Sam grinned.

"Hey Dean." Sam answered.

"S…Sammy." Dean choked and Sam wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close.

"Sorry Dean, so sorry. I'm okay, I'm here." Sam promised him before pulling Dean into another kiss.  
"Love you Dean, was so scared. Could hear you screaming." Sam admitted and Dean smiled at him.

"I'm okay. You killed him, saved me." Dean assured him.  
"You've been pretty out of it for a month now. Dad and Bobby wanted to send you to the hospital." Dean admitted and Sam kissed him again, laying down again and pulling Dean with him.

"I'm okay now." Sam promised.

"Do you know why?"

"I….I feel different Dean, lighter or something. Tried so hard to reach out to you. I could hear you the whole time but I couldn't move. I couldn't hear your thoughts or make you hear me. Still can't but I can feel you. My powers feel weaker, different." Sam explained.

"The voice?" Dean asked fearfully and Sam smiled gently.

"Gone."

"Oh, do you um…." Dean trailed off and Sam kissed him more deeply, slipping his hands under Dean's shirt to explore the cool skin.

"Love you Dean." Sam promised and Dean relaxed, kissing and touching him back.

* * *

John just shook his head in amusement as Dean cuddled into Sam's arms. His sons were perpetually cute but it didn't bother him anymore. He could accept that neither boy was strictly human, Dean less so than Sam now but as long as they were happy he was alright with it. Sam looked over at him and smiled but then frowned. Sam may no longer be able to read Dean's mind but the lesser ability was actually more annoying since it seemed to work on everyone.

"You're leaving." Sam whispered and John nodded.

"It's been three months Sam. Just because that bastards dead….."

"We know Dad. We'll head out soon too." Dean told him.  
"Just stay in contact now?"

"I will. You two watch yourselves. Other hunter…"

"We know." Sam promised.

* * *

Sam dropped down onto the motel bed, opening his arms to Dean who joined him more slowly. Sam wrapped his arms around him, gently kissing the back of his neck.

"Alone at last." Sam whispered and Dean nodded. Sam frowned and then sat up, leaning over Dean to see his face.  
"Hey, what's going on Dean? Don't….don't you want this, me anymore? Sam asked, fearful that something had made Dean change his mind.

"I….you do?" Dean asked hesitantly and Sam realised what the problem was.

"Dean it was never about that. That voice…..it just gave me the kick in the butt I needed. I love you, I want this. And when you eventually change me then we'll be together forever." Sam explained and Dean's eyes went wide.

"What? Change? Sam no…" Dean denied and Sam sighed, kissing him softly.

"Dean….what will you do when I get to Bobby's age? If I live that long. Hunting's dangerous. I don't want to ever leave you and if that means becoming a vampire like you then so be it." Sam argued and Dean slumped but nodded.

"But not yet." Dean pleaded and Sam nodded, kissing him again.

"Not yet." He agreed. Dean smiled and melted into him. Sam wrapped his arms around him and pulled even closer.

"Please Sam." Dean begged and Sam's eyes widened but he nodded, smiling gently as he tugged Dean's shirt off and then his own before reaching for Dean's belt even as Dean kicked his shoes off.

* * *

Dean hovered over Sam's still body, praying for it to have gone right. He relaxed a little when Sam began to move a low, hungry growl coming from his throat so Dean held a blood bag to his lips, letting Sam drink. Sam's eyes fluttered open and Dean held his breath until Sam smiled up at him, the smile pure Sammy. Dean leant in and kissed him, ignoring Sam's sharp teeth. Sam pulled his closer, happy that they no longer had to break apart for him to breath.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam laughed.

"Dean. Forever." Sam stated and Dean grinned.

"Forever Sammy." He agreed. They ignored the sounds of Bobby and John in the house above them. They needed these first few hours of Sam's new existence to themselves and for Sam to start adjusting.

_The End. _


	11. Chapter 11 Sam's Change

_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

_So here's the hunt that leads to Sam being changed plus his change._

**Chapter 11 – Sam's Change**

Sam leant against Dean as his brother drove, Dean's arm around his shoulders. It had taken Sam a bit to get used to hunting without so much of an advantage as he used to have with his powers. He didn't mind the lack of visions and the migraines they caused but the telekinesis had been very handy. Sam felt Dean's hand shift to his hair and sighed, letting his eyes drift shut and Dean sooth him to sleep.

He woke to Dean still driving and a phone ringing so he fumbled to pull it out of his pocket. "Lo?"

"Sam? That you son?"

"Dad?" Sam asked, suddenly more alert. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sat up, feeling Dean's concerned glances.

"I'm fine boys." John answered, knowing Dean could hear him as well. "Just wanted to know if you're busy?"

"What's the job?" Sam asked.

"A family killed in Medford Wisconsin. Something killed the parents but left the little girl alive and it's not the first of its kind. Think you can swing by that way?"

Sam looked at Dean who nodded. "Sure Dad. We'll head there now. See you at Bobby's in a few days?"

"Yeah I'll be there." He promised and they hung up, Sam digging out his laptop to start researching the case.

* * *

"I hate clowns." Sam muttered and Dean smiled, hugging him from behind as Sam dumped his bag.

"Hey, after this we'll go on a nice easy salt and burn, okay?" Dean offered and Sam nodded, leaning into Dean's embrace. Dean nuzzled at his neck and Sam laughed, tilting his head to give Dean better access, still able to feel when Dean was hungry. Dean's control had improved a lot; to the point that if it wouldn't leave Sam weakened he would always feed from him. Dean sighed as he felt Dean's teeth pierce his skin even as Dean began to swallow and Sam moaned in pleasure, no longer feeling any pain when Dean bit him. Dean only took a few mouthfuls before pulling back and Sam turned in his arms, kissing him needily. Dean eagerly met his kiss, moving them over to the bed. They stripped each other and fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs as they kissed and touched, needing the time to relax before continuing the hunt the next day.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, man." Sam greeted, sounding a little off.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown." Dean teased, knowing Sam would hear the concern in his voice.

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually."

"Like a real human skeleton?" Dean asked, ducking his head away from the bright sun as he talked, he hated daytime hunts!

"In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

"Well, no, but..."

"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you." Dean assured him, hanging up only to be grabbed by the blind man.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"I'm... I was just sweeping." Dean answered.

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?" He demanded and Dean fought down a growl, how the hell had this guy snuck up on him anyway?

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control."

"We're a tight-knit group, we don't like outsiders, we take care of our own problems."

"We got a problem?"

"You tell me, you're the one talking about human bones."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Dean asked curiously.

"What?"

"My brother and me... we're writing a book about them." Dean told him before heading for Sam.

* * *

"Thanks." Sam hung up and glanced at his miserable brother, wishing it was a cloudier day for Dean's sake. "Rakshasas."

"What's that?"

"Dad's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else'd you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice." Dean shuddered in revulsion.

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers' in '81."

"Right. Probably more before that."

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?"

"Cooper." Dean agreed.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him." Sam pointed out as they walked.

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Dad say how to kill him?" Dean asked.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those." Dean grinned and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, I'll round up the blade; you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs." Dean shuddered again and Sam nodded, not looking forward to it either. Bugs, yuk!

* * *

"Hey! Hey. So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam babbled as Dean found him.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere." Dean answered, vampire teeth obvious.

"Well, did you get the –"

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on." Sam pulled him and Dean followed him into the funhouse only to have a door slam shut between them. They both fought to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Sam!"

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam answered, heading deeper in until he reached a pipe organ. He hissed as he grabbed a pipe, yanking some cloth from his pocket to protect his hands and relaxing as Dean joined him.

"Hey." Dean greeted as he came up beside him, checking Sam was okay.

"Hey! Where is it?"

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean asked only for a knife to fly past him. He spun as he heard a choked gasp to see the knife lodged in Sam's chest. "Sam!" he screamed in denial as Sam collapsed to the ground, pained hazel eyes staring up at Dean.

"De….get it." Sam choked out and Dean nodded.

Dean snarled in rage, pulling a brass pipe free of the organ easily. He closed his eyes, relying on his other senses and then he lunged, plunging the pipe through the creatures' heart. He saw it die before turning back to Sam who was fighting to stay conscious. "Stay with me Sammy." Dean pleaded as he gathered Sam up into his arms, feeling Sam's hand weakly clutch at his arm. "You're gonna be okay little brother." Dena whispered as he ran from the carnival. He got Sam back to their room and onto their bed, hand hovering over the blade. He held Sam down as he coughed, staring in horror at the blood that flecked Sam's lips after. Sam moaned in agony, hand weakly searching and Dean took it in his own. "Don't do this Sam, you're gonna be okay." Dean begged and Sam smiled slightly.

"Not…ca't…feel…." Sam managed to get out and Dean whimpered. "Lov…do….it." Sam coughed faintly, more blood appearing on his lips. Dean knew what Sam was telling him to do but he'd thought Sam would have a few more years of mortality left. It was too soon. But if he didn't want to lose Sam forever he had to do it.

"I love you Sammy, you hold onto that." Dean whispered and Sam nodded feebly, eyes struggling to stay open. "This is gonna hurt, it feels like a burning cold. I don't know Sam, the blade. I don't know enough. Do I take it out?"

"Bl…out…." Sam murmured and Dean nodded, he'd leave it in for now to keep as much blood in Sam's body as possible. Dean bit his wrist and let the blood seep into the wound before biting his tongue and then leaning in to kiss Sam who struggled to kiss him back. Once it was done Dean bundled Sam up in the quilt and carried him out to the car, going back to grab their things before driving as fast as he could for Bobby's, all senses locked on Sam as he struggled to keep breathing. Dean could smell his blood as it spread through Sam's body, beginning the changes.

"Just hold on Sam." He whispered, getting his phone out. "Dad tell me you're near Bobby's." He sobbed when the phone was answered.

"Dean? What happened?" John barked in alarm and Dean fought back another sob.

"Dad it…..it's Sam. Get as much blood as you can." Dean told him.

"Dean? Tell me what happened." John demanded.

"The Rakshasas…..blade in his chest. He was dying Dad I…."

"It's alright son, you get him home, we'll have everything ready.

"Bobby's panic room Dad, we don't know…..when he wakes up."

"Alright, you just focus on getting you both here without crashing." John told him gently.

"Dad I….the blade. It's still in him, I didn't know….."

"It's alright Dean, he knows you haven't left it in to hurt. Once he…..once he dies it should be safe enough to pull it out, okay?"

"Yeah." Dean whispered.

"We're here Dean; you bring you and your brother home." John whispered and Dean nodded.

"Be there soon."

* * *

John and Bobby waited for the familiar sound of the Impala. They'd done everything they could to get things ready for the boys, a small fridge with as much human blood as they could find was in the panic room and they had removed the cot, instead making a comfortable bed on the floor so that the boys could lie together. John was terrified at the idea of losing his youngest. What if it didn't work because of Sam's mixed blood even if the amount of demon blood was a lot less now? Or what if Sam was more like normal vampires than his brother and they were forced to….They ran for the door as the Impala pulled up, hovering as Dean pulled Sam's lifeless body out.

"Sammy." John choked out and Dean looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry Dad." Dean whispered and John moved closer to grip Dean's shoulder, staring down at Sam's slack, pale features. "Got to…..he should be waking up soon." Dean told him and John nodded, letting Dean move past him.

"We got a small fridge down there, should have enough blood." Bobby told him and Dean nodded as he walked past and into the house. Dean walked down to the panic room and set Sam down on the makeshift bed.

"Lock us in to be safe." He said and Bobby nodded, slowly closing and locking the door before opening the grate.

"So we can hear if you need us." Bobby told him and Dean nodded, moving to curl around Sam's inert body.

After a while though he shifted to hover over Sam's still body, praying for it to have gone right. He relaxed a little when Sam began to move a low, hungry growl coming from his throat so Dean held a blood bag to his lips, letting Sam drink. Sam's eyes fluttered open and Dean held his breath until Sam smiled up at him, the smile pure Sammy. Dean leant in and kissed him, ignoring Sam's sharp teeth. Sam pulled him closer, happy that they no longer had to break apart for him to breath.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam laughed.

"Dean. Forever." Sam stated and Dean grinned.

"Forever Sammy." He agreed. They ignored the sounds of Bobby and John in the house above them. They needed these first few hours of Sam's new existence to themselves and for Sam to start adjusting. Dean moved to cradle Sam close and Sam cuddled in, nuzzling at him. "Thought I'd lost you." Dean whispered and Sam kissed his throat.

"Never, never leaving you Dean." Sam promised softly and Dean shifted his grip on Sam so he could look into his eyes.

"How….how do you feel?" Dean asked and Sam thought about it.

"Kind of hungry I think? Everything's so….so loud, it's hard."

"I know, you'll get used to it, learn to filter it out." Dean assured him as he grabbed Sam some more blood, watching his brother down it eagerly. Sam paused and cocked his head to listen before looking up, frowning. "Sam?"

"Is….Dad and Bobby?" He asked hesitantly and Dean nodded. "Are….are they mad?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head, pulling Sam into his arms and Sam leant back against him, sucking slowly at his meal now.

"No Sammy, they're not mad. They were scared for you and they set this up for us." Dean assured him and Sam looked around, finally taking in where they were, whimpering softly and Dean nuzzled him. Sam instantly relaxed, curling into him more and to Dean it was amazing, would he have been like this with the bitch that'd infected him if he hadn't killed her? "Shh, it's okay; we're not stuck in here. It's hard to control the bloodlust when you first wake up Sam, I didn't want you to have to live with trying to attack Dad or Bobby." Dean explained softly and Sam nodded. "See the grate's open so we can call out to them. You want me to call them?" Dean offered and Sam nodded, nervously chewing his lip with his new teeth. "Hey, don't do that, you'll chew through. Just concentrate Sam, will them away." Dean explained and Sam concentrated, his new teeth slowly receding. Dean nodded and then yelled out. "DAD!"

Seconds later John ran down the stairs. "Dean what's wrong? Is Sam alright?" He demanded as he moved to the grate, relaxing a bit as he saw Sam reclined in Dean's arms, eyes open and alert. "Sammy?" John asked and Sam got up, Dean following him to the door. Sam reached his hand threw the grate and John grasped it, feeling the coolness to Sam's skin and the lack of pulse. "Hey kiddo, how're you doing?"

"Okay." Sam answered, in a bit of shock over hearing his Dad's heart so loudly and how hot the mans skin felt. Sam smiled at his Dad, happy when he smiled back. The heartbeat and sound of rushing blood were very hard to ignore but this was his Dad, he would not try to hurt him.

"We were so scared Sam. When Dean called…..we nearly lost you." John whispered, knowing Sam would be hyper sensitive to sound having only just woken up.

"I'm sorry Dad, I messed up." Sam told him but John shook his head.

"No Sam, it's not your fault. You did your best." John assured him and Sam nodded hesitantly, absently licking his lips. John didn't react when Sam's teeth descended; he'd seen it happen with Dean enough times after all. "Go eat something Sammy, Bobby and I aren't going anywhere." John told him and Sam looked away as he realised his teeth were showing. "Sam don't, its okay son." John squeezed his hand and Sam squeezed back really gently, not sure of his strength yet.

Several days later Dean slowly led Sam upstairs, his little brother flinching away form the sunlight, half asleep but Dean just guided him over to the couch where Sam curled sleepily into Dean's lap. They'd decided to let Sam out for the first time during the day when his body would be telling him to sleep so if he was overcome by bloodlust he'd be a little slower and easier to restrain. Once they were settled John walked over slowly and Sam watched him lazily but didn't move from Dean's lap except to reach out to John with one hand. John gripped his hand and Sam smiled before dozing off. They all relaxed at that and Sam began spending all his time upstairs, learning from Dean how to use his vampiric abilities in the hunt and how to resist blood. With John and Bobby it was pretty easy, they were family. It was everyone else he was worried about.

_The End._


End file.
